This and Now That
by iheartwinky
Summary: AU. The story of Sesshomaru, from childhood to adult, in HIS perspective! The explanation of why he's so quiet, how he TRULY feels about Rin. Disclaimer : I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. These are the brilliant invention of Rumiko Takahashi. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: One of the worlds**

There was a time when two great lands lived in peace. It was a time when youkais and humans never knew the existence of eachother. Saying you saw a youkai when youre a human, or vice versa, was like saying Santa, came down a chimmeny, and made you a delicoius waffle sandwich. It was in this time that a dog youkai birthed a son and named the infant Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had a massive amount of intelligence, for a young one. Despite the "massive capacity of his brain" he often fell ill. Considering he was born premature, and the fact that he almost was born a stillborn. He was a very weak child and his parents didn't give him long to live. Yet, suprisingly he did.

Ever since Sesshomaru was a child, he was told never to go past their village barrier. He often heard the elder youkai tell stories about what they have encountered beyond the barrier. They spoke of mythical creatures, that gaurded their world, called _humans_. Most youkai children would believe the elders had gone, coo-coo. They would say to themselves that there is no such thing as humans. The last child known to go beyond he barrier, was never seen again. But, Sesshomaru's curiosity got the best of him, and he attempted to beyond the barrier, which_ always,_ his father got him doing. Youkai would often go to shrines to offer sacrifices to the humans who protected them. Sesshomaru wondered if he would ever see a human.

One day, while Sesshomaru was playing with fellow inu-youkai, he saw a strange figure running in the distance. One like, no youkai he had ever seen. He called out to it, and it did not answer, but it kept running. His friends loked at him like he was phsyco. Then the figure vanished behind the creek, and was gone before Sesshomaru could prove he was not a phsyco. Sesshomaru realized what he couldv'e saw he thought he saw a human.

3&,3

**Editor's Note: First of all the reason I'm not saying Author's Note, is because I'm not the author! This is my sister's (S plus R lols) story (I am iheartwinky). Just like to put Sesshomaru's a bit OOC, but he'll be normal cold self soon (according to the author, next chappie). My sissy told me to type dis cuz, she tells me the story, I type it. (She's a really good story teller!) She told me to post it on my account, not hers. Any questions just put em in the review one of us will get you the answer, but we will NOT tell you anything that has to deal with future chapter.**

**Till next chappie**

**S plus R lols**

**iheartwinky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Seperation**

**A/N: :) WARNING SAD :o**

It seemed like an average ordinariy day, around our small youkai village. But, as Sesshomaru stepped inside the castle that he lived in, he found a few minutes after he did, that it wouldn't be such normal day after all. After he slid open the door, he saw more of a wreck than usual.

It was usually the ocasional hipipe head in the wall, screaming in pain as it tried to get out. Or his father's work scattered all over the place, in shreds. But, this time there was a knife lying on the floor. He was worried because his mother was very violent, a knife on the floor couldn't be good.

He was getting prepared to think of all the blood in sorrow that probably filled the next room, but instead, he heard a quiet sobbing. His father never cried, his mother didn't even think about the word. He was probably the only one who cried, of course he was only five years old.

He could see that the door to the room, was the source of the sobs. The door was cracked open slightly, so he looked in through it, wondering if it was his mother who was the cause of the crying. As he widned the doorway entrance even more he found that it was, indeed his mother, who was weeping.

Sesshomaru asked slightyl worried and in confusion at the same time, "Mother why are you crying?" Sesshomaru's Mom turned to Sesshomaru just noticing that he was there, for some reason she couldn't sense his prensence. It must have been the smell of salt and water.

The sound of silence cut clean through the air as the young pups ears became filled with words that couldn't be true. It wasn't a shock at all to Sesshomaru that his mother and father would fight but they would never-never-n-n- .

A. N.," Well I'll let the story tell itself."

Sesshomaru let himself be drown in his own sorrow. He couldn,t bear the words his mother had spoken to him. They wern't nice words, or comforting words, but they were words which stabbed an icy dagger of tears through his heart. He ran into the darkness of the jet black night, trying to escape the terror, sprinting through fields and letting the wind of denial capture him in their tempting arms. His father always said he would leave him someday, but Sesshomaru never thought that day would be today.

Falling down on his knees, Sesshomaru began to cry. The young pup looked up to the moon, and wiped his tears away, knowing that his father wasn't dead made him feel much better. Inutaiso would return to Sesshomaru and his wife. Sesshomaru knew his father would't betray his family.

Two months passed by since Inutaiso left, and Sesshomaru was playing camly near the village creek. He headed twards the castle seeking news of his father's return, but when the scribesman shook his head at Sesshomaru's question, Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and began to seek out his mother. He caught sight of her talking to a council member of The Supreme overheard them talking in hushed whispers, and put his ear to to shoji door.

" Now don't fret my dear Satsuki." Sesshomaru heard a tall siluette say to his mother. The sound of the councilmans voice was followed by breathy sobs. An expression of concern was now spreading across Sesshomaru's face as he caught the sound of a deeper voice.

" We don't think that your husband will ever be returning, Satsuki-sama." The leader of The Supreme Conquest stated as though he didn't care. Sesshomaru's eyes wided as he heard that last comment.

" The ruler of this village had sent out a search party as soon as the general's absence came to be known, and his location is unknown to us after searching every village in our world." Another council member said with a frown seeping into his voice.

" The only chance of life for Inutaiso is that he has gone beyond our world's boardline, Satsuki-sama." One member said.

With that statement, Sesshomaru ran out of the hallway and never wanted to return. He didn't want to belive this. As the last sentance he heard from the counilman was still roaring in his ears, the pup tried to convince himself he was just hearing things.

"No." Sesshomaru said shaking away the thought. It couldn't be true. His father would never die so easily. As he began to low his pace, though still weeping, he almost bupmed into his mother.

" I bet you overheard all of that." Sesshomaru's mom said softly? Sesshomaru's mom would never speak softly to anyone, let alone her son. Sesshomaru remembers the last time his mother spoke _softly_ to someone, it turned out to be a sarcastic tone of speech.

" Mother, " Sesshomaru started begining to cry again. " We are never going to see father again, are we?"

Sesshomaru's mother wrapped her arms around her son and began to stroke Sesshomaru's long silky hair. The sky became gray and it rained as if the weather was refleting their emotions.

As nightfall came, Sesshomaru looked out the balcony window, trying to imagine a giant dog soaring through the air. After hours of staring, Sesshomaru found it pointless. He rolled over in the sheets of his futon and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Editors Note: Sowwy for da long wait. Me and my sissy had to get ourselfs together, an school has started! XD Reiew pweeez!**

**iheartwinky**

**S plus R lols**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Jaken-sama

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open from another nightmare about his father. It was the sixteenth one this month. He didn't want to think about his father anymore. It was too easy though.

As the moring crept through his balcony window, he heard a knock on the castle door. Puzzled, Sesshomaru ran through the silent halls of the early morning to answer the door, and warn the person behind it that his mother was still asleep, and that she would become cranky if she heard a knock on the door every two seconds. When the pup arrived at the door he slid it open to find nothing standing before him. A voice came from down below, which made Sesshomaru jump. When he looked down Sesshomaru saw an impish figure tapping his foot impaitiently. The toad-like youkai was of sort stature, and he wore a brown yukata, had a staff with two heads at the top, and a long catfish-style moustache.

" I have come seeking a conversation with the maiden of the house, Satsuki. Does she have time to make changes to her schedule, child? " The imp said all of a sudden.

" Shh! Mother is sleeeeeping." Sesshomaru said making the toad's left eyebrow raise in cofusion.

" Oh, so you are Satsuki's child, are you not? " The toad-like youkai said as if testing Sesshomaru.

" Yes I am. And don't talk so loudly. Mother is sleeping. Don't you wisten? " Sesshomaru stated trying to shoo the imp away. There was an akward silence, but it was soon broken by Sesshomaru's mom, as she was now storming through the halls irritated by the noise that Sesshomaru was making. When she was about to scold Sesshomaru about making loud sounds this early in the morning, she caught sight of the imp and gave a bow of respect to him. Sesshomaru's jaw almost instantly dropped to the floor, as he saw his mother do so.

" It is a pleasure to see you again my most honorable student." The short youkai said to Satsuki.

Sesshomaru seemed even more confused than he was that morning. Why would his mother bow to someone who had made half the noise which exasperated her? The pup had no clue how to respond to this.

" I would assume this is the child you spoke of, Satsuki-chan." The old toad said pointing a claw at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru almost jumed out of life itself when he heard the imp call his mother Satsuki-chan. No one dared to call her by that nickname, exept his father. Was this person of such importance to address her by this name without being cast into the Underworld?!

" Yes, this is my son, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's mother replied putting a hand on her son's shoulder. Now the pup started feeling like this was a dream.

" This is not happening. This can't be true." He thought over and over.

" Very well then." The imp said turning to Sesshomaru.

In about five minutes Sesshomaru was told that he would be taking lessons from the toad in combat, self-defense, ect. And that now he would address the impish thing as Master Jaken. This was all to much for the young pup to take in, so in a practicly normal respose for his age, he passed out.

Once another week passed by, Sesshomaru would begin training with Master Jaken, and that week passed by almost as fast as Sesshomaru fainted. The morning he would learn from a master arrived very quickly.

Sesshomaru stood gazing at the sun while tying his hair up. He couldn't help but think what difficult task would await him today. As he walked through the busy floors of the castle, he could see Master Jaken waiting for him in the courtyard. As the young pup sprinted down the steps of the castle, he could hear all the early morning chattering and gossip that filled the rooms, and smell the scents of oil lamps that started the fire for cooking. How he despised that smell, but he knew when that odor came, a sweet aroma of foods being fried would soon fill the air. He smirked at the thought.

Soon Sesshomaru found himself apologizing to his master for being tardy. His Master stood up from his meditation stance, giving Sesshomaru an icy cold glare. Sesshomaru then gave a worried look. Silence was spread through the air, but was instanly snaped when the Master and pupil went into roars of laughter.

" You are too good for me! I was actually getting really scared!" The pup said still deseased with giggles.

" You silly pup! I suggest you take acting lessons rather than combat!" Jaken said looking at his student.

Sesshomaru loved these moments with his Master. Even though he practicly met Jaken three months ago, they were becoming the greatest of friends. As the morning went on, Sesshomaru and his Master went through the forms of fighting that were to be taught that day. When Sesshomaru thought about his Master, he would admire many things about his wisdom for the world, but what he loved most about him was the way he could be so careless. Master's are normally so stern and strict, but Jaken was very eased and freestyle.

As the sun began to set, Sesshomaru gave low bow of respect to Master Jaken and left his Sensei to face the sunset. The pup bacame exited about what he would learn from his Master tommorow.

A.N. " Tis chappie was hard to write by myself ! XD. THANX SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVEIW! I WILL TRY TO GET BETTER AT WRITING, SO YOU GUYS WON'T HAVE TO WAIT! THANX AGAIN TO THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, OR REVIEWED! = )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Rumors Hurt

" You jerk! You should have never been born!" Another village girl said to Sesshomaru as he passed by.

Why were all these people treating him this way? Sesshomaru didn't remember doing anything to that girl. It seemed as though he was a murderer, to the village people. He wasn't liked, that was for sure. But why?

When he aproached the stone steps that led to the castle, the pup started thinking of what he did wrong. Probably he said things about Master Jaken behind his back, but he never did anything to offend the town-folk. Did the villagers become insulted because of what he said about his Master? No, that was impossible, unless they were spying on him. Sesshomaru was stumped.

Did the pup attend somthing and make a fool of himself? Well, Sesshomaru did look like an oaf at the fifth celabration of his father's return from the war, but no one cared. They thought it was hilarious, for crying out loud! All of these thoughts left Sesshomaru clueless! What on earth did he do?!

While taking lessons with Master Jaken that afternoon, Sesshomaru figured if he were to ask somone somthing, his Master would be the prefect person to ask.

" Left! Right! Third stance! That's the forth stance, you silly pup!" Jaken commanded.

" Um, Master Jaken..." Sesshomaru began correcting his stance.

" Speak in full sentaces child. What's on your mind, my young pupil?" Jaken said lifting Sesshomaru's left arm.

" Why does everyone hate me?" Sesshomaru said sighing.

" I'm afraid you're going to have to weigh your words better, child." Jaken said smirking.

" Everyone in the village. When I walk by they look at me as if I am an outcast." Sesshomaru said calming his right leg.

" Don't hold back your right leg so quickly, Sesshomaru, someone could knock you over." Jaken said chuckling as he triped his student.

" You're avoiding a question that I'm trying to ask, Master Jaken" Sesshomaru said with his face in the dirt.

" I'm sorry, pup? What did you say? My old ears can't hear you if you're talking to the ground." Jaken said teasingly.

" Master Jaken, can you please answer my question? " Sesshomaru said pulling his face from the ground, exasperated.

Jaken looked unsure how to reply to his pupil, but when he saw the day coming to a close, he told his student that he has completed all of his tasks for today, and must leave. On his way back to the castle, the pup asked the scribesman what all the fuss was about in the village. The scribe looked down at his parchment and simply said bed time, going to sleep automaticly. Now Sesshomaru wondered what was wrong with the castle! From then on, every person he asked seemed to be to busy, tired, or ichy, to respond to his question. Even his mother seemed to shun him from the answer!

" Why am I so unwanted!?" Sesshomaru thought over and over again, as he paced on his room balcony. He began to doze into a dream about the question as the moon came up. And when he finally fell asleep, it seemed pointless to awaken to another day.

Before the crack of dawn, Sesshomaru was awake hopelessly trying to figure out why everyone hated him, and what he'd say to apologize for whatever he did. He had no clue why the people seemed to be saddened at his apperence? Lack of knowledge? Personality? Behavoir? Whatever the reason was, he wanted to know.

The only link to the pup's problem was when his father left, the towns-folk started treating him poorly. Sesshomaru figured the only explanation was that someone was gossiping about him being responsible for the general's leave. But what could he do to make his father leave? This confused him rapidly.

Sesshomaru studied the insults he received from the people of the village, hoping that it would help him figure out what they think he did. This didn't help at all. So to the pup decided the only way he could know, was if he listened to the locals conversations. They would probably be talking about him since he was the center of rumors, around this place.

Sesshomaru walked along the bumpy path and guided himself straight to the village, were he started hearing many bad remarks about himself. Luckily the young pup wasn't a self-centered child, so he didn't mind any of the horrid comments. He overheard people talking about their family's dying in the war because of him, and how life would be better in this village if the general didn't have a child. Sesshomaru was putting this together like a puzzle, but found that he was missing a couple pieces. I guess you could assume that he was looking for someone to say the problem they had with him directly. Apparently, no one did. The youkai said his issues in metaphores and sentances that Sesshomau couldn't comprehend. He felt even more guilty when he saw a little girl crying, when she found out her father died in the war, and started blaming Sesshomaru for his death.

When he returned to the palace, the pup started to feel awful about himself, and what he did to the people who lived heat was so intense on that day, it felt as though the sun was mocking Sesshomaru. He didn't want to kill anyone, but here he was being acused for the deaths of so many people. The pups mood became heavy and gray, as his heart sank and remained in his stomach the rest of the day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Two heads are better than one

A.N. " Sooooo Sorry for the short chapters! I will try to make this one super long!"

Another day came to an end as the Master and pupil gave a bow to one another. Sesshomaru then ran up the steps of the castle to ready himself for that night's celabration of the election of a new general. Even though this matter displeased him, he had to keep his manners. Besides, the pups mother was being elected for a Supreme Conquest position, in place of the old councilman who was now being positioned as general. Sesshomaru always volunteered to help make preperations to the courtyard for all the assemblys being held, and tonight was no different, even though they wern't celabrating another victory in a war, which in that his father was always the warhero.

As soon as the courtyard was ready, Sesshomaru began to hear many people of crucial stature enter into the castle grounds. Many people pinched the pup's cheecks saying how adorable he was. Sesshomaru despised these kinds of people, but still acted polite. Soon everyone was gathered into the small space and clearing a path for the night's centered people. Sesshomaru was very discouraged when he found that the exremely rude councilman, who's name was Meiyomaru, was the one chosen for general.

" His name had no fit for him." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. And then Satsuki came after Meiyomaru, which made Sesshomaru smile on the inside. Cheers of joy were heard throughout the courtyard, as the council positioned themselves to give a speech.

The oldest member of the Supreme Conquest cleared his throat and spoke," People of the Shoheki Village, we are now witnessing the most crucial part of tonight, by positioning these two youkai, Satsuki, wife of InuTaiso, and Meiyomaru, once head councilman of the Supreme Conquest, are being named as first positoin in the Supreme Conquest and General from now on!" A great applause arose from the audience as Meiyomaru stood to talk. Sesshomaru was the probably the only one who didn't aplaude.

" It is with great thanks that I except this duty to the village. I never thought I'd see the day when I would be positoined General, but here I am in place of InuTaiso, the greatest of warheroes, well that I had ever encountered." Meiyomaru said making all of the people laugh, besides Sesshomaru.

" I give my word to protect Shoheki Village, with all of my life!" Meiyomaru finished leaving cheers in the audience. Sesshomaru's soul scowled as he found that Meiyomaru would be accompanying him and Satsuki during dinner. But he simply smiled on the outside.

The pup was now watching all the adults speaking, laughing, and celabrating, about how they have someone to protect their village. As Sesshomaru walked through the silent corridors he saw Meiyomaru, and unfortunetly, Meiyomaru saw him. The tall youkai came across the hallway and looked down at Sesshomaru with his neon green eyes.

" It looks as though someone is up past their bedtime." Meiyomaru said smiling creepishly. Sesshomaru knew he was in no position to run, so he stood saying moon seemed to appear brighter as Meiyomaru's smile became Sesshomaru's fear.

" You and your half-lifed fool you call a mother. I'm suprised you pathetic dogs even made it this far without InuTaiso." Meiyomaru said with a barking laughter. Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising into his chest, but he showed no expression of it. Meiyomaru than struck the pup on the cheek, with a mighty blow. Sesshomaru then felt blood begining to flow over his cheek, and grimacing pain that was poision Meiyomaru had spread through his nails, but still showed no sign of pain.

" Now tell me, did that hurt?" Meiyomaru said enjoying Sesshomaru's pain. Sesshomaru felt very dizy, but forgot the feeling when Meiyomaru grabbed Sesshomaru by the root of his hair, and this time the pup groaned in pain.

" Listen, since you don't have any manners, I am going to make you and your mother miserable. I guess the rumors about you were true, you do cause other people pain." Meiyomaru said smiling brightly. As he loosened his grip on Sesshomaru's hair, the pup dropped to floor, caught his breath, and ran from the hallway he was in. Sesshomaru lay in the soft sheets of his futon, falling asleep, glad that he would miss that night's dinner.

Sesshomaru found that he had slept in, and awoke to find his Master leaning over him.

" Thank goodness! You're alive!" Jaken said greatfully. Sesshomaru sat up seeing two, no wait six, no eighteen Jaken's before him with blur in his vision. Then he began to feel an oozing in his stomach. It must have been the poision that Meiyomaru sent through his body. Sesshomaru then felt a horrid taste in his throat, and almost instantly coughed up blood.

Alot of it.

" Oh my goodness! Jaken said noticing how much blood his pupil had lost. Sesshomaru then turned ghostly white as this process continued. He hated Meiyomaru now, just plain hated him. The pup then realized something happening to his voice, it had become scratchy and mucas-filled over night. This was a dreaded poision that Sesshomaru had heard of, and Meiyomaru had it in his nails. It would take at least a month to recover from.

Sesshomaru lay on the floor, under the blankets of his futon, wondering how long it would take for this illness to die down. All he heard for the past couple of days was the rain tapping on the roof of the castle, and the occasional opening of his bedroom door. He looked out the balcony window seeing that the sky was now pouring buckets. How he wished he could go outside, for he enjoyed playing in the rain.

The pup's trans was broken when he heard the shoji slide open. Sesshomaru rolled over to find it was one of the castle maids. The woman said that she had brought a gift for The Young Lord from his mother. And she put a stone-like object next to him. Sesshomaru set his original wonders aside when he saw the rock, for the object was glowing and had confusing patterns inprinted on it's surface. When the maid left, the pup spent long hours staring at the stone in amazment. After that day, he would spend his time looking at the rock trying to comprehend it's meaning.

One day when Sesshomaru felt well enough to get up, he began to look at the stone, when something caght his eye. There was a small crevice in it's surface. Sesshomaru was puzzled, until he found that sevral more cracks were appearing in the rock, until an uneven ring formed around the object. Sesshomaru saw a pair of eyes look up at him from the small opening in the stone, wait he saw two pairs of eyes gazing up at him. Two tiny heads lifted the shell of the broken rock and looked up, one of them at the ceiling, but the other straight into Sesshomaru' topaz eyes. The pup recognized this strange creature as a dragon, but the two heads? Dragons don't have two heads, or did they?

" WAIT A DRAGON?! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE GREATEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Sesshomaru screamed just realizing he had a pet dragon.

" THANK YOU MOTHER!" The pup yelled making the dragon cock one of it's heads. The tiny creature began to come out of it's egg, and stumbled over it's claw. It lifted its two heads and looked up in wonder. While one of its heads began to let smoke fumes arise from its nose, the other gazed at Sesshomaru's room, in never-ending interest. It seemed so awsome to just be there to one of its heads.

As the dragon began to hear the pup say a bunch of sounds, it noticed the hand movements of Sesshomaru aswell. One head knew it meant something, like he was trying to comunicate with him.

" And now for a name." Sesshomaru said looking down at the dragon. Name? Yes, name! The dragon head heard the sound name. But what did it mean? The small part of that half of the dragon, was making his brain become fried trying to understand what name meant.

" How about Ah-un!" The pup said facing the two-headed dragon. The dragon began to cross its eyes as if it wasn't paying attention.

" Okay, Ah-un?" Sesshomaru again said, trying to make the dragon's name become clear.

" Name! Name, name, name, name, name!" The dragon head thought understanding that name meant what you call something. The small dragon began to run in circles, in celabration. And Ah-un was his name! But wait, what was his master's name? Now one of the dragon's heads put on a sour face. Sesshomaru looked confused for a minute, until he realized he was well enough to train with Master Jaken.

" I'll be back." Sesshomaru said exiting the room, and sliding the door behind him. Ah-un immediatetly scrambled to the shoji, triping over his feet many times before he got there. He began to wail at the door groaning almost every second. The dragon began to cry hot cinders, that luckily didn't burn down the castle.

Ah-un heard sounds coming from the balcony window, and staggered over to the source of the noise. The dragon looked down to see his Master outside with a short green figure. Since Ah-un knew were his Master was, he practicly jumed from the railing, landing on his feet with a mighty crash.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see his dragon struggling not to screech in pain, from the fall. The two-headed creature, ran twards Sesshomaru, but missed because of his acing paws, and colided straight into Jaken. As Ah-un realized he wasn't licking the face of his Master, but the green imp, his mane stood up on the tips, as the dragon gave a squeal of fright, running twards his true Master.

" Name! Name! Name!" The small dragon said in a language only dragons could understand.

" Ah-un, you could have killed yourself! Listen, never jump out the balcony window again, okay!? You scared me to death!" Sesshomaru exlaimed as if the dragon were his child. Ah-un whimpered, curling his tail around himself. He didn't mean to dissapoint his Master. All he wanted to know was his Master's name. When the pup began to carry his dragon back inside the castle, Ah-un countined to whine.

The two-headed creature began to pace uneasily as soon as its Master left the room, this time closing the window's shutters before sliding the shoji shut behind him. Ah-un began to trot all across Sesshomaru's bedsheets, making its left head wonder what the fluffy satin goodeness was. The small dragon put its left head on the shoji, wondering how it would open. Ah-un knew perfectly well not to open the windows, for the the dragon's Master would yell, making the the two-headed creature feel awful. Ah-un looked down at his talcon-shaped feet, and tried his best to understand why they hurt so much. The dragon figured they hurt because of his Master being mad, so Ah-un never wanted to anger Sesshomaru again, and that was that.

As the sun began to set, Ah-un heard footsteps coming from behind the shoji. Hopefully, the dragon jumed up and down, expecting his Master to enter the room. The pup was indeed, the one who slid opened the door, but the two-headed creature's happiness faded, when he saw Sesshomaru facial expression turned to be very tired. Sesshomaru fell into his futon and gave a sound of bliss. The two-headed dragon watched his Master fall into a sleep of complete calmness and coiled himseff into a ball. And mimicing the pup, he fell asleep.

A.N." Thanx sooooo much to the reveiwers or followers of this fanfic! Everthing is appreciated! XD ! I will try to make the chapters stay on their subject! ( Again) Sooooooo sorry for the sort chapters! If you see a flaw in the story please point it out to me! ( Again ) THANXS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! ( =


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Revenge

" It was those eyes again." The pup said in conversation with his dragon. This was what he normally did when no one else was willing to listen to him. He'd sit down with his dragon and talk to it like a friend. And that day's topic was Sesshomaru's dream.

" They are exremely beautiful. Like the first leaf of are an unusual color for eyes, though." Sesshomaru said. He loved that consistancy of eye-color, but he knew of no one with such eyes. Neon green, purple, maroon, aqua blue, topaz, sapphire, bright pink, white... the list was endless! But the pup never heard of forest-brown eyes.

There was a long pause when the shoji slid open. It was a castle maid. She handed Sesshomaru a message, bowed, and exited the room. The note looked promising, so the pup unbounded the string attached to the parchment. Sesshomaru found that it was an important message from his Master. Jaken was on a crucial journey to the Easter Lands, and would not be back until three full moons pass. The pup sighed in dissapointment. How could he get along without his Master?

When Sesshomaru got over the fact of Jaken's leave, he found that there was more than one letter of importance. The pup looked at the second note and figured it must be a letter of royal stature, do to the fact of the expensive parchment, and the Supreme Conquest seal embetted in the message. Sesshomaru red the letter to find thousands of shivers down his back. It was an invitation to the cousil's main event, the Shoheki Village War Winning. It was a certain celebration that was held for the first war that the new accoutned general won. The village hadn't celebrated such parties since Sesshomaru was born. Because InuTaiso had never gotten replaced before, the village people had almost forgotten there was such a festivitty. But that was not the reason Sesshomaru feared this event. The pup was afraid because he'd have to face Meiyomaru again.

Sesshomaru touched the wound on his cheek, and remembered his last encounter with Meiyomaru. The pup had gotten sick for at least two full moons beacase of that one incident, and now who nows what Meiyomaru could do to him!? And yet there was one more problem, Sesshomaru had to write his will before nightfall, because the War Winning would take place that night.

The day came to a close faster than Sesshomaru had thought, and he was so nervous that he had forgot to help make preperations for the ceremony. He didn't want to leave the safety of his room, it was quiet, peacful, and certainly better for his well being, than to go out were Meiyomaru would be waiting for him.

" It's all a trap! THAT'S ALL IT-IT-IT IS IT'S JUST ONE! BIG! STUPID! TRAP!" Sesshomaru said in a crazed and helium-filled voice. He wasn't going out there. Not on his own life. The party would begin soon and Sesshomaru wouldn't attend, or at least he thought he wouldn't attend.

In the quietness of the cold evening, Sesshomaru's bottom eyelid twitched uneasily, to find that this starry night wasn't quiet at all! It was filled with the laughter of village people in the castle courtyard. While listening to the festivities outside, the shoji was slid open. Sesshomaru imediately spun around ready to be assasinated by Meiyomaru, but suprisingly he wasn't the one who opened the the door.

Satsuki was standing in the doorway, and she looked exremely displeased. The pup knew he was in deep trouble, and gave an instant bow of respect to his angry mother.

" Sesshomaru, why did you not attend the War Winning ceremony?" Sesshomaru's mother asked coldly. Sesshomaru could give no reply. What could he say? He could never admit he feared Meiyomaru! Especially to his mother! All he could do now was apologize and dig his own grave. And when Sesshomaru did do those things, there was no turning back.

The pup slowly walked out of his room, and paced himself as he started through hallways. Mabey if he walked slow enough, the party would be over, and he wouldn't have to see Meiyomaru. No, that wasn't possible. The ceremony lasted at least ten hours, and Sesshomaru knew there was nothing that could hold an exuse for that long. The pup sucked in a breath of courage, as he entered the courtyard. Sesshomaru could feel his heart racing rapidly.

The sound of enjoyment was heard throughout the grounds. Music played and people danced in happiness, for another war was won by the Shoheki Village. Sesshomaru scanned the crowd, in search of Meiyomaru, but only became more shiver-filled to find he couldn't be seen. And just when the pup began to let his guard down, a hand touched his shoulder, and sure enough, it belonged to Meiyomaru.

Meiyomaru began to dig his nails into Sesshomaru's shoulder, and this time the pup showed a deep sign of not only pain, but fear. A councilman passed by and eyed Sesshomaru as if he were crazed.

" Child, why do you seem so pained by Lord Meiyomaru barely touching your shoulder?" The councilman asked with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru then realized why the councilman couln't see Meiyomaru's wickedness. The pathetic fool was using his cameleon youkai powers. Meiyomaru had camoflauged his attack agaist Sesshomaru, so that the councilman couldn't see it. Nothing was holding Meiyomaru back, he could kill the pup, right then and there, and he wouldn't be acused for anything dealing with Sesshomaru's death.

Meiyomaru then let go of Sesshomaru's shoulder and said," You are going to attend tonight's dinner, aren't you?" Sesshomaru looked up at Meiyomaru and thought that he was truly evil. The pup gave nothing but a silent nod, as tears flowed down his cheeks.

" Splendid, child!" Meiyomaru exlaimed, disguising his voice to be thrilled. Sesshomaru ran back twards his room, knowimg now that he couldn't bring himself to come out. The pup cried for as long as he could, until he heard footsteps behind the shoji. A maid entered his room and anounced that dinner would be served shortly. How the pup wished he could just run up to the maid and tell her everthing that troubles him. She seemed so motherly to Sesshomaru, unlike his biological mother, who barely listens to him. But Sesshomaru reluctantly moitioned for the maid to leave, and pup put on something decent for his unknown funeral. And in all that time Sesshomaru had formulated a plan.

As Sesshomaru apraoched the dining hall, he wished that what Meiyomaru said about that night's dinner, was all just a nightmare. But as Sesshomaru walked into the room, he figured all of his nightmares became reality somehow, because there Meiyomaru indeed was, with an evil smirk engraved in his lips.

" Sesshomaru where have your manners gone? Bow to Meiyomaru this instant!" Satsuki said. Sesshomaru solemly obeyed, but didn't give a bow of full respect, by pretenting to trip, while in his bowing position. Meiyomaru slightly scowled.

" Oops! Clumsy me!" Sesshomaru teased stupidly. He walked to his place at the table and knelt down. Meiyomaru gave the pup an anger-filled glare, and Sesshomaru waved at him with an ear-to-ear smile. Plan A. Act like an idiot. Check, Sesshomaru thought as he looked at Meiyomaru's exasperated face.

The council then entered the dining hall. Sesshomaru bit off part of his chop stick and aimed the pointed chip of wood at Meiyomaru. When he stood to greet the council members, Sesshomaru flicked the sharp piece of wood at his target, and found that it hit Meiyomaru in a place he never intended to hit him. Meiyomaru screeched loud and long as if he were in an opra. The oldest council member was stunned so much by this action, that he nearly fell over, and all the other council members had to catch him. Plan B. Play dirty. Check, Sesshomaru whispered in his mind.

Sesshomaru had to will back a laugh as he saw that Meiyomaru's temper was rising. Sesshomaru felt exremely sorry to the cook for what his next plan would be. As the council took their seats, and gave their thanks to the chef, they began to sample the foods. The pup began to eat also.

" Did you know that this food is my favorite?" Sesshomaru innocently asked one of the council members.

" No, child. I had no clue that this meal happened to be one of your suggested dishes." The council member said, amused to be talking to a child.

" Oh, but it is! I especially love what's inside the meat, to make it taste so heavenly!" The pup said planning something disgusting next.

" What it is in this meal to make it seem so, Young Lord?" The councilman asked, right on cue. Meiyomaru wondered what Sesshomaru would gain from this silliness.

" Well I'm glad you asked sir! What really pleases me about this dish, is the way they take perfect time boiling the oragans!" Widened eyes were staring at Sesshomaru, not beliving what they heard.

" Oragans?" Seven voices asked the pup with worried looks on their faces. Sesshomaru tried to look innocent, and imprankfull as he caught the attention of so many people.

" You didn't know? Why almost everything in our dinner tonight is oragans! Griffon oragans, pheonix oragons, and my personal favorite unicorn oragans!" Sesshomaru said trying to act shocked. The council imediately exused themselves, and headed outside to puke. Meiyomaru was furious. Plan C. Disgust everyone. Check, Sesshomaru thought succsessfully.

That night Sesshomaru went to sleep in celebration of his return from a mighty war with Meiyomaru, now that was something to celabrate, the pup thought as he began to doze, not knowing what Meiyomaru had in store for him the next day.

A.N." Was that long enough? I tried to add as much comedy as I could and I hoped you enjoyed it! XD I'm sorry about the shortage of InuTaiso, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chappie = ) Thanks soooooo much to all of you who reveiwed or followed! Till the next chapter!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Where did InuTaisho go?

He bounded through the dark cool night-wait it was morning when he began to run! Was InuTaisho really running that long? No, that was impossible he started ten minutes ago in the afternoon. The mighty general stopped dead in his tracks. He transformed into his lesser self and began to walk calmly through the forest. Where was he?

InuTaisho had never been the type to become frantic, but how could he stay calm? He began to sprint again letting the belief he was in the afterlife become the first priority. Was he possibly knocked out by Satsuki when they argued? He didn't know.

As he came to a rest near a strangely shaped tree, thousands of questions swimmed in his mind. He pondered these things carefully. Would he ever find his village to protect? Would he ever find Satsuki? Would he ever find Sesshomaru? No! He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing his son!

Yes, Sesshomaru. It seemed like it was just yesterday when InuTaisho had played with his son on the edge of the creek. They where running through the fields near the end of the water and InuTaiso moitioned for Sesshomaru to lower his voice. The pup silenced himself and InuTaiso told his son he was going to suprise Satsuki. Sesshomaru had to force back giggles as he saw the look on his mother's face when InuTaisho had spooked her. An angry Satsuki chased them through the tall grass, and they both screamed with delight. That happy family fell into the creek and burst into laughter. This had happened before they had the privelage to live in the castle.

InuTaisho felt a tear roll down his cheek. What if he couldn't get back to his family? What if he would never see Sesshomaru?

While InuTaisho was begining to doze, he heard stomping sounds in the distance. And in an instant, the aroma of a victory filled the general's nostrils. InuTaisho fliped backward onto the branch of the tree, and waited expectantly for army inforces to pass by. Just like he predicted, the dog general saw many armored men come by the tree. Their spears shone in the moonlit night.

" Now men! The castle is in sight! Start a countdown to rest, where at the village we will drink and make merry!" The leader of the army shouted with joy. Cheers from the warheroes filled the forest. Castle? What castle? InuTaisho thought scanning the forest until he saw the palace on the side of a mountin. The dog general was about to ask the men where he was but then he noticed the scents of these troops. The army's battle attire looked awfully strange, and the animal the leader of the pack was ridng on, what was it? But their scents, they smelled of sweat, bloodshed, horror, and victory, but they didn't carry the familiar fragrance of youkai. InuTaisho then hid himself deeper within the branches of the tree. What where these ominus creatures?

InuTaisho begun to move from the tree, but the battle men heard his movements and shot arrows at the branches. The leader of the inforces climed down from his horse and told the men to hold their fire. The troops lowered their bows and faced their leader. InuTaisho heard his heart slam in and out as if it were going to escape from his chest.

" Show youself!" InuTaiso heard the captin say. InuTaisho's breath became shut down with fear. This race of beings was a mystery to him, who knows what they could do to him if he showed himself. Thinking that they were being ambushed by a new enemy, the captin told his troops to aim their weapons and spread out. InuTaisho saw that their was no escaping from these dog general silently started to step, when the branch that gave him hope snapped.

It was all in an instant. As InuTaisho fell, hudreds of arrows were shot at him. He attemted to avoid them, but at least a dozen of the arrowheads made their way to his flesh. The pointed chips of the fast-flying weapons were now fashioned into his body. He made a quick leap, as soon as he hit the ground, and found his way to the air.

Hours passed by as he continued to dash throughout the forest. Some of the arrows were making their way through his blood-covered body, and he decided to stop and rest. He found his way to a wild forest miles and miles away from any path, and laid his head against a moss-covered tree. It was so peacful and quiet there, so he figured it would be fine to sleep. And when his mind was sent adrift, his thoughts still lingered on his son. How he wished he could see Sesshomaru and his wife. They were the only things that kept him going when he went to fight in a war. And now in a war or not, what could he do without them?

InuTaisho snapped his eyes open when another night cast its arms throughout the sky. He must have slept through the day without knowing it. Well it was safer for him to travel at night then in the morning, when the creatures would be seeking him out. The dog general began to wonder what those creatures were. They wern't youkai, that was for sure, but what were they. InuTaisho knew nothing of such creatures in a strange land...unless... No. It was impossible. Wait...EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE IMPOSSIBLE TO HIM! InuTaisho gave a sigh of defeat. The only explanation for this was that he had crossed the Shoheki Village boardline, and that those mysterious beings were...humans.

A.N. " Well that just about sums it up for InuTaisho. Don't hurt me because the chappie is so short! XD ! That's just all I could think of for this chapter! But I have something really fun planned for the next one, so if if you stop reading here you're going to miss out on a lot of neat stuff! Thanx soooooo much to all the people who took time to reveiw, follow, or favorite! PEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW!"


	8. Chapter 8

A.N." I'm writing so many chapters to make up for all that lost time when I first published tis fanfic XD! Hope you like it!

Chapter 8 : Have you Come to Check on Your Poor Mother?

Even though most of the village practicly hated Sesshomaru, he still found ways to have a good time. The thoughts of his father were now slowly escaping from his mind, and he didn't mourn night after night about him. Things were looking up?

The pup trotted into the castle courtyard and paused. His Master would normally be here, scolding Sesshomaru on the subject of being tardy. The pup preformed a couple tequniques that Jaken had taught him, somewhat pretending his Master was there. The pup bowed accidently out of habbit. He smiled and continued exploring the castle grounds.

Once the pup had memorized the inteirior of the castle, he walked out to the village. Sesshomaru had seen all these places before, the creek, the main path, the line of huts, the fields, they were all familiar. Meiyomaru didn't draw his sword far enough for Sesshomaru to die yet. Thank goodness the village was still intacked.

Now that Sesshomaru could predict that Meiyomaru had raised his white flag of defeat, he headed back twards the castle. When the pup came into the grounds of the castle, he had noticed something. It was his mother, but what was she doing outside at this hour of the day? She would always be inside when the afternoon sun rose. Sesshomaru ran to his mother, hoping that she was outside for a reason, a good one.

As he aproached his mother he looked up into her eyes, which appeared to be shaking heavilly.

" I...don't...feel...so well..." Satsuki mannaged to mumble before she had fallen on her knees. The pup didn't belive this. His mother could cry, exremely rarely though, but she couldn't fall ill. As Sesshomaru's mother began to breathe strongly, something caught Sesshomaru's eye. It was four cresent-shaped spots of blood on Satsuki's shoulder. And almost in an instant acid began to seep out of the small wounds...alot of acid.

Meiyomaru! He was the one who did this to the pup's mother! Sesshomaru was outraged! Meiyomaru was just pure evil!

As the pup began to help Satsuki to her feet, Meiyomaru apeared out of the blue.

" I didn't think last night's dinner was funny, so it's my turn to laugh." Meiyomaru said smiling with pleasure. Sesshomaru wanted to kill Meiyomaru! He felt almost every inch of anger rise up in himself as he could feel a powerful demonic aura rising up around him.

" HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MOTHER!" Sesshomaru screamed, with the white in his eyes turning deep red. The once innocent pup, began to grow sharp fangs and deathly claws. He bounded straight twards Meiyomaru with the intense desire to have his head on a stick. But suprisingly Meiyomaru fought back.

Meiyomaru shifted into his salamander-like form as he dissapeared into thin air. Sesshomaru didn't care if he couldn't see him, he knew he was there. Sesshomaru sliced through the air with his threatning claws. All in a second the pup heard Meiyomaru draw his sword.

Sesshomaru screeched the loudest in his life as he found that the weapon had almost hit him, but turned around just in time to punch Meiyomaru in the gut. The calmeleon youkai widened his eyes as he felt such a forceful attack coming from a young child. Meiyomaru suddenly attacked and blew the same punch at Sesshomaru. The pup saw his world in shades of red before he fainted. The only thing I don't inherit from my father is his way to win wars, Sesshomaru thought before his back hit a tree.

The pup awoke to find himself in his room, with the eyes of a healer looking down apon him. He had failed. When the pup wanted to sit up, he found that he couldn't move anything in his body. Sesshomaru looked down at his legs to fing they were binded. They were both fractured in many places.

Ah-un trotted up to Sesshomaru and curled himself next to his Master. Sesshomaru wanted to stroke the creature's mane but found it to be pointless. When the healer had left, the pup saw Meiyomaru enter the room. This is it, Sesshomaru thought as Meiyomaru approached him. The wounded pup closed his eyes ready to finally die by Meiymaru's hands.

No attack came.

Sesshomaru looked up at the tall youkai who was towering over him. Why wasn't he killing Sesshomaru.

" Just do it you wicked nute!" Sesshomaru said as loud as he could in a hoarse whisper. The pup realized that there were still people in the room. So that's why Meiyomaru wasn't doing anything.

" The poor thing must be delerious." Meiyomaru said turning to the castle maids still lingering in the room. The pup couldn't do anything either after awhile. He just lay down in the sheets of his futon, finding it harder to breath every time he exhailed. Sesshomaru heard a siluette talking to someone behind the shoji. The two figures spoke of how poor the pup's health was, and that his chances of survival were low to the point of death.

Sesshomaru no longer cared. He thought that living in the afterlife would be a nice change. It was better than suffering under Meiyomaru's power. The pup began to close his eyes, about to merge himself into the world of death when he remembered something. His mother! How could he forget! His mother was probably an inch away from dying, and now was the time to give up!? No! Sesshomaru wasn't going to abandon his mother! He didn't care what Meiyomaru's next method of torture would be because when someone messes with Satsuki, someone messed with Sesshomaru!

The pup knew he had lost the war between Meiyomaru and his own will, but he tried to recover quickly so that he could see his mother again. The days grew colder and colder until winter was at its peek. Snow began to fall through the roof, and and storm clouds seeped throughout the once bright skies. Sesshomaru had been ill for at least four months now, but became well again eventually.

The pup slid open the door only a crack before entering his mother's bedchamer. He haulted his actions and left the door ajar. He didn't want to see his mother in such dreadful conditons. A yellow stirpe of fear darted its way down Sesshomaru's back when he finally decided to slid the shoji open completely. Just like he feared, his mother was laying down in the sheets of her futon and breathing short breaths of agony. The pup walked lightly twards his mother and knelt down beside her. Her eyes fluttered open as the sight of her son became clear.

" Sess...homaru?" She struggled to say before willing her hand to stroke Sesshomaru's cheek. The pup held back tears. He had decided he wasn't going to cry anymore, he couldn't, he had to stay strong for his mother.

The pup looked down apon his sickly mother and felt so sorry for the night he disrespected Meiyomaru. If he hadn't have done that, Satsuki would be fine. Sesshomaru now had a face of concern, not sorrow, not worry, not even anger, but concern.

Satsuki gazed up at the pup and fell into a forced sleep. Sesshomaru knelt for hours watching his mother. He wouldn't let Meiyomaru lay a sigle fingure nail on his mother. He would be her guard while she was ill.

Each and every day was the same for the rest of the year. Sesshomaru would comfort his mother during her time of need, and stay by her side at all times. And when Satsuki recovered she began to use a new motto.

" Have you come to check on your poor mother she said to Sesshomaru whenever he entered her quaters.

A.N." How was dat? I know Meiyomaru is still a jerk, but it was exremely hard to write tis chappie. XD It had much love in it! Alot of son-mother moments! Thank you guys sooooooooooo much for reviewing! I was inspired to finish tis chapter by that reason specificly! ^ w ^ Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N." I just wanted to say that him is the universal term for her/it. Sorry I havn't mentioned Ah-un that much! I made up for it in this chapter! ( = Enjoy!

Chapter 9 : A Boy's Best Friend

The pup stroked the scaley mane of his dragon before he headed out the door to breakfast. Ah-un simply looked up at his Master knowing the proceedure that became a habit was now a rule. The two-headed creature knew that he wasn't suppose to follow Sesshomaru until he said so, which was usually a walk around the castle, or a small conversation. The pup couldn't play outside because his health wasn't fully regenerated, and at risk of getting sick again the healer had told him not to go outside.

Today however, Ah-un nor Sesshomaru wanted to follow the rules which were placed on their shoulders. The dragon set his mind on exploring the castle, and Sesshomaru set his mind on going outside.

When the pup had left the room, Ah-un stuck a claw through the sliding point of the shoji, and opened the door. The dragon trotted through the castle halls and heard about the daily conversations which swept throughout the corridors. The sun was shining an hour ago, but was now hidden behind a storm cloud, which made the castle look gloomy to Ah-un. As the two-headed dragon hatchling continued to walk, he began to hear a small tapping sound outside. Ah-un hadn't heard this noise before in his life, so he made his way to the courtyard entrance, pushed away the curtain that acted as a barrier to the castle, and peered into the gardens. At first the dragon didn't notice anything until he spotted a tiny drop of liquid fall from the sky.

Sesshomaru had noticed it too. It was the start of winter rain. Even though it was sprinkling outside Sesshomaru still intended to go, after all he loved the rain. The pup put on his cloak and snuck out of the castle after breakfast. It felt so pleasant to get some fresh air. Sesshomaru almost forgot the feeling because it had been spring the last time he had gone outside. It was the middle of winter and Sesshomaru still didn't shiver because of the cool morning air which made his nose turn pink. He had missed it.

Ah-un scrambled to his feet after triping for the fifth time in a row. The small creature never thought it could be that hard to walk on the castle floors. As Ah-un again began to stagger through the castle he began to hear many sounds coming from the youkai that were scattered throughout the hallways. Ah-un heard many of these tones before and wanted to know what they had meant. Frame, dinner, stupid, pleasing, soul, chef, maiden, mind, manners, accomplishment, raving, bath, oil, mother, family, general... all of these noises were ringing in the dragon's ears. But what did they mean?

Sesshomaru walked calmly and quietly, taking in every breath of cool air that he could. The rain fell apon the hood of his cloak and sounded so peaceful, for not a soul was outside, exept the pup. Everyone feared the rainstorm that was suppose to happen on that icy afternoon, but Sesshomaru knew he could avoid it. But when the rain became heavier the pup looked up to the sky expecting thunder and lightning.

The two-headed creature now knew that dinner meant what you eat when the day is gone, that the chef was who made the dinner, that the oil was the thing that was used to start the fire for the dinner, and that the general was the thing that was meant to be cooked for dinner-wait that wasn't right, but it was true. Everyone in the castle hated Meiyomaru. And Ah-un heard the cook say that he wished he could throw him in the oven and never let him return. The dragon didn't know who Meiyomaru was but he liked the chef's sentance because it sounded funny.

The pup walked towards the clearing in the fields. He remembered many things that had happened in those grassy areas. He remembered living there before his family lived in the castle. And he recalled seeing a strange figure running there a year ago. The strange thing! Could it still be there! Sesshomaru stooped low onto his hands and knees and snifed the damp earth. The thing smelled of fear, hurry, panic, ashes, and love. All the scents together had the aroma of the creek. The pup loved that smell the same as I love the smell of cookies. It was such a beatiful scent, and he wanted to smell it again without sniffing the creek itself, but no matter how hard he tried, the scent was as old as a year, and was begining to smell, again, of the fields.

Ah-un began to test himself. 3,2,1, Go! The dragon chanted to himself in his mind as he translated the youkai's words into his own language.

" Yes, he is a rather boastful man. That Meiyomaru person. But the village seems to like him so shouldn't we trust him too?" A maid said in deep coversation with the chef.

Time! What's my score? Ah-un thought as he tried to understand what the coversation between those two servants was about. Yes! The dragon thought to himself as he understood the entire meaning. One by one the two-heded creature began to learn every word in the castle, and was proud of himself for acheiving this high standard of knowledge.

Sesshomaru ran back towards the palace, as he found that the slow rain became buckets of water falling down apon the cold world. As he approched the castle entrance, he took off his shoes and hurried inside. The hall in which he stood was silent, and so was he. The rain threw itself down on the castle and was the only noise which the pup heard in the silent corridor.

The two-headed dragon made his way back to his Master's quarters. He climbed onto the railing which held the balcony, and coiled his tail around the curtain shaft, looking up at the moon. That night the glowing night sun took its shape as a cresent, and Ah-un gazed at it just like he would glare at his Master's forehead. Wait! His Master should have been back by now! Where was he?

The pup became very cautious. Meiyomaru hadn't attacked since Satsuki had fallen ill, but the pup had a feeling Meiyomaru would charge when the time was least expected. After at least an hour of keeping stance, Sesshomaru let his guard down. Meiyomaru wouldn't attack that day.

Sesshomaru walked through the hallway, and realized he was heading to the east wing. The pup stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down at the floor with a jerk of his head. The wooden floor gleamed so much you could see your reflection in it, and the pup thought he'd see Meiyomaru's reflection standing behind his own, with the evil smile that dwelled in Sesshomaru's nightmares, but there was no one, just himself and the pitter patter of the rain.

The dragon kept his eyes on the shoji waiting for ot to slid open, so he could bound into his Master's arms, but the door stayed shut. When Ah-un decided to give up on the idea, he stared at the room he thought he had memorized completely, but found there were still some things he had missed. The two-headed creature leaped onto the sheets of his Master's futon, and scanned the room another time. There was the evenly made sheets of his Master's bed, and Sesshomaru's clothes at the end of the room, there was also a trunk filled with who knows what in one corner of the almost empty bedchamber.

Ah-un had seen the village before, at the time when his Master was still well. The dragon had also scanned the village boys. They were nothing like Sesshomaru what so ever. The local boys had intrests in bugs and colecting snake skins, and getting their hands dirty so their mothers would scold them. Ah-un had seen them play. They would chase eachother around and scream with delight, or trade their sacks of bugs and go scare off some girls, by showing them what new varitity of spider they had caught. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't have such a life. His Master would spend his free time reading ancient scrolls the scribesman had lent to him, or talking with the castle cook about the meals that would be served for the day, or mabey even take a bath, which most young boys despised around the village.

Sesshomaru hated to get his hands dirty, and he also despised the idea of scaring girls, even if it was in a teasing matter. Ah-un had never seen his master play before, but had seen the pup train with his Master, which was slightly simalar to a normal boy's idea of playing. There were also ornaments called toys that regular boys would use most often in their daily lives. They were either pieces of parchment that a boy would fold into different shapes, or some sort of wooden thing that they would prentend is a person, or very rarely, a doll.

The pup had no interest of such things either. In fact as Ah-un looked around his Master's room, he saw nothing that could entertain someone for even five minutes, without getting bored again. It was deciced. Ah-un was going to help his Master have some fun like normal boys no matter what the punishment was. The dragon was detirmined.

Sesshomaru walked up the castle stairs to his room, and slid open the door. The dragon jumed to his feet and tried to explain everything that happened to his master, but the tiny creature found that when he tried to speak in the tounge of youkai, it only came out to be the grunts and groans of dragons. Ah-un didn't care though, he had to find some way to say, " YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" But no matter how hard he tried, it always came out in his own language. Ah-un then began to bite the sleeve of Sesshomaru's winter yukata, and pulled on it as hard as he could.

The pup fell to his knees confused. " Ah-un, what seems to be bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked slightly worried. The dragon pulled even harder until he noticed the sun begining to set outside the window. Then Ah-un pulled back the sheets of the futon and lay down., and moitoined for his Master to go to sleep. The sooner he sleeps, the sooner he will wake up, Ah-un thought.

The pup fell onto his futon and looked at his dragon. " You really want me to go to sleep, don't you Ah-un?" Sesshomaru asked his dragon. Ah-un nodded his left head and watched his Master begin to doze. The day would come sooner than Sesshomaru had thought.

Ah-un craked open one eye on his left head, and noticed that the sun had risen. The two-headed dragon turned to his Master, and shook him with his talcon-shaped feet. Sesshomaru's eyes opened lazily, as he sat up.

" What is it Ah-un?" Sesshomaru said still half asleep. The dragon pushed the pup to his feet, and twards his folded clothes.

" Alright, alright." Sesshomaru said slightly exasperated. The pup sliped into another winter yukata, and immeaditalty after that, Ah-un tugged on his sleeve, pulling Sesshomaru out his bedroom shoji. They walked throughout the castle, and saw that everyone inside was as busy as a hive of bees. The dragon led Sesshomaru outside. There the two-headed creature stopped and waited expectantly. He had formulated some tests for his master to see if he knew how to do things that normal boys could do.

The pup didn't know what to do, and every second Sesshomaru did nothing, Ah-un grew more impaiteint. The two-headed creature's paitence finally snaped. The little dragon darted into the fields and Sesshomaru followed after him.

" Wait! Ah-un!" Sesshomaru exlaimed as he sprinted after his dragon. Ah-un was delighted. Now he knew the pup could chase. But the next test worried Ah-un. Could his Master handle some dirt?

Ah-un froze in in his tracks so instantly his Master almost ran into him. Then as soon as the dragon stopped he began to run again. Sesshomaru looked discontent as he saw his dragon wonder off again, and the pup, again, began to run.

Ah-un then realized that if he ran away his Master would follow, so thinking it over very wisely, the dragon ran into a high mud pond, and sat in the middle of it, way beyond his Master's reach. Sesshomaru stopped instantly in his tracks.

" Oh, no you don't! You're not expecting me follow you in there!" The pup said pointing a fingure at the dragon. Ah-un looked away from his Master and gave the " I'm not budging" face. Sesshomaru could feel the reddning in his cheeks as his anger rose.

A.N." I don't think Sessy can handle some dirt! XD"

After an hour the pup couldn't stand it anymore, and gave a disgusted face as he stepped in the mud. He ran after his dragon and caught Ah-un by suprise. The dragon dove into the mirky water, and waited. Since he was dragon he held some fish-like characteristics, and then Ah-un discovered he had gills.

" No fair!" Sesshomaru said teasingly, as he searched through the muddy pond. Ah-un's third test would come sooner than expected. The third test was can Sesshomaru handle bugs.

A.N." Nope! XD"

The pup felt something slimey crawl onto his shoulder, and found that his hair had stood up on its tips. Ah-un gave a high-piched sqeal that sounded like laughter, as he saw his Master go into rampaging jerks and screeches. Sesshomaru threw the water bug at Ah-un in fear, and Ah-un threw it back. And thus began the great mud and bug war, which Ah-un lost but was over-joyed to see Sesshomaru's smile. There really was a child inside him.

And the next day was the same, and so was the next. Then the pup had realized something. He did have a friend all along! And that friend was better than a youkai boy.

A.N. " THANX SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPIER WHEN I HEAR YOU GUYS! LET ME HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! PEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ REVIEW! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4: Izaiyoi

A.N. " Oh goodness! Thank you guys so much for reiveiwing! I was so touched by those few reveiws! THANX XD! I just have to say that I might have skipped a couple years years! So sorry! I needed to do dat for tis chappie! ( = Enjoy

It was all to much, and it was all to sudden. Her screams filled the castle, as the lord fell to his knees in sorrow.

" It's... it's dead...m-m...milord." A shivering castle guard said looking down at the youkai he had slain. The lord of the castle didn't care if it was forever gone, he cared that his wife was no more. The beatiful maiden that was the lady of the castle was now on the floor, moitoinless. The castle was silent exept for the sobs and whines of a newborn infant.

" I shall name her after her mother. Her name will be Izaiyoi!" The lord of the castle said looking down at his baby daughter.

A funeral was held outside that day. It was held for the tradgic death of Izaiyoi, maiden of the castle. And on that day also, a proclamation was declared. The new witheld law was that if anyone harbors the race of monster which killed Izaiyoi, they will be sentanced to death.

3&3

Izaiyoi loved living in the castle. In fact, she loved everthing about the kingdom! She was always a cheerful child and enjoyed doing almost everything. One day however, it wouldn't be that way anymore.

Izaiyoi found herself seeking out her father, and wondered about the village trying to find him. She saw that he was nowere around, so she began to skip along the path back to the castle. When she entered the castle grounds, she saw something to horrifying to be true and stopped dead in her tracks. Her father had been murdered, along with all the other soilders and maids. A shiver slid down her back when she heard something groan behind her. She spun around and saw a horned, red-eyed monster, with claws as sharp as knives.

She was running for almost an hour when the youkai caught up to her. She closed her eyes tightly ready for the sharp blow.

" Help me!" she wailed as loud as her six-year old lungs could bear. A slash was heard behind her, and then there was silence.

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see two fallen figures. One was the monster that had chased her, and the other was a man with long white hair tied up into a ponytail, and strage aromor on, along with a grey sash.

Izaiyoi began to run again but looked at the strange man and felt pity for him. She tip-toed closer to the white-haired man and saw that he was injured... badly. Arrows peirced into his skin, and they looked stuck.

With careful consideration, Izaiyoi dragged the strange man to a tree, and laid his back against the trunk. She looked at the arrow which seemed closest to his heart, and grasped it with her small hand. With one quick moition she pulled the weapon out of his chest. And she did this same thing to the rest of the arrows. The man was still unconcouis so she said a quiet thanks to the strange man who had rescued her, and ran back to the castle.

Many months after her father's death, the castle was restored and she was adopted by two noble rulers of the east, and her life countinued the same, exept she was nursing a very exraordinary man back to health.

3&3

InuTaisho opened his eyes after a five-month coma. He looked up at the sky that was hidden by the branches of the tree. The birds chirped joyfully, and it was a sunny day.

" Am I dead?" InuTaisho said looking up wtih fuzz in his vision. The dog general heard a soft humming and looked to his left. There was a little girl kneeling down by a stream, with her sleeves rolled up. She ladled a bucket into the water and brought it out with all her strength.

" Ah! You're awake!" Izaiyoi said putting down the bucket. InuTaisho looked mezmorized. He had haze in his eyes and was exremely groggy. Izaiyoi scooped up a handful of water and thrust it onto InuTaisho's face. With that the dog general's vision became clearer, and his skin felt less chapped. He looked up into the eyes of the young maiden and freaked out. He jerked away slightly and made a low sound of fear.

" Oh! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" She said looking as innocent as ever. InuTaisho rubbed his eyes, not beleiving such beauty could be held in such a young soul. He took in a wiff of the air and found a sweet aroma of love all over the girl. The dog youkai calmed himself and looked at Izaiyoi.

" What are you?" InuTaisho asked Izaiyoi without thinking. The young girl blinked and looked confused. What was she? What kind of a question was that? Izaiyoi found no answer to such a question.

" If you mean who am I, I am Young Lady Izaiyoi of the Western Lands." Izaiyoi answered with a big smile." What's your name" She asked InuTaisho. InuTaisho pointed a fingure at himself and Izaiyoi nodded.

InuTaisho cleared his throat and said, " I am Lord InuTaisho of the Western Lands." Izaiyoi gave a gasp of exitment.

" Do you mean to say your castle is near to ours!?" Izaiyoi said full of enthusiasim. InuTaisho gave a sudden look of hope. What if he could find his way home and see Sesshomaru and Satsuki, if her castle was nearby!

" Um... Young Lady Izaiyoi of the Western Lands, can you point out the location of your castle?" InuTaisho asked with a look of sereiousness. The little girl nodded her head and pointed to a hill with a great civilazation built on top of it. InuTaisho sighed. There was no way he could get home from there.

" What's wrong? Is something troubling you InuTaisho of the Western Lands?" Izaiyoi asked resding InuTaisho's sadness. The dog general didn't know what to say. He simply looked at the Young girl and smiled. Izaiyoi smiled back.

A great drumming was heard in the distance and Izaiyoi looked over her shoulder and said, " I have to go now. I'll be back!" She ran into the bushes and darted up the path to her castle. InuTaisho laid his head back again. Mabey staying in this strange place wasn't so bad after all.

A.N." I'm sooooooooo sorry for making the chapters about InuTaisho so short. But I will make the next chapter to Meiyomaru haters liking! PLEEEEEEEZ Review! THANX! 


	11. Chapter 11

A.N." I was waiting to write tis chappie! XD"

Chapter 11 : Look at me Without you for six Years!

It had been six years since InuTaisho had left and Sesshomaru was becoming quite the young man. Being eleven years of age wasn't that easy though. When you reach the age of ten in the Shoheki Village, you would have to take on many responsiblities. However, a couple years back, life became easier for Sesshomaru because Meiyomaru had been elected to serve under the Eastern Lands as general, and a good and friendly councilman was elected general for the Shoheki Village. Sesshomaru and the new general, who's name was Shuseimaru, begame great friends almost too quickly.

Everything seemed to change in the last six years since InuTaisho had left. Ah-un, if you're curious to know became a full-grown dragon, and learned the language of youkai, but kept that a secret between Sesshomaru Jaken and himself. Jaken still continued to train his pupil, but cut his moustache. Sesshomaru's mother was now one jump away from becoming the next general! Everything seemed to be working out, until one sunny afternoon.

The pup was outside with his dragon and stroking Ah-un's scaley back when a familiar voice was heard.

" Master Sesshomaru!" A little flea said as he hopped along the creek. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw an unforgetable blood-sucker, it was Myoga! Myoga bounded up and down until he reached Sesshomaru's neck.

" It feels so refreshing to be tasting something so simalar to your mother's blood." The flea said as he sucked Sesshomaru's blood. The pup almost instanly slapped Myoga off his neck, and onto his hand.

" So are you still the coward that you always were, Myoga?" Sesshomaru said looking down at the flea with coldness. Myoga almost fainted when he saw Sesshomaru's dark expression, but kept his cool.

" No! I'm not here to talk with you, I'm here to show an old friend the way to this place." The flea said leaping off of Sesshomaru's palm. The pup was confused. Who would trust Myoga that much to follow him? Ah-un hissed when a low groanong was heard behind him. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and stood up seeing a three-eyed cow, and an old man riding on the back of the animal.

" State your buisness." The pup said giving the old man a cold glare. The man looked amused. He jumped off of his cow and searched Sesshomaru.

" What the-" Sesshomaru stammered. The old youkai looked displeased as he eyed both the pup's hips.

" You don't have them? Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga?" The old man said glumly. Sesshomaru stopped the attack he was about to unleash. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. Those were InuTaisho's swords! Did this strange man know the pup's father?

" You know InuTaisho of the Western Lands?" Sesshomaru asked showing no sign of pure expression. The old youkai scratched his head. Ah-un crouched into a bounding stance as he saw the man do so, and was ready to attack any moment, until Sesshomaru signaled for the dragon to seize his anger. The two-headed beast growled and took a step back.

" You are indeed, his son, but your were nicer when you were small." The old man said looking at Sesshomaru coldly. The pup gave a step back, and returned the glare.

" What do you mean by such words? I have never seen you in my life." Sesshomaru stated with ice in his voice, slightly growling. The man gave a loud laugh when he heard those last words. The pup didn't like this old youkai.

" Well, I don't blame you for not remembering me. You were a newborn last time I saw you. You held my hand, well my fingure, do you recall of such...Sesshomaru?" The old man said smiling. As a matter of fact, the old man's scent was very familiar, and his voice was even more. But Sesshomaru showed no expression as he spoke.

" The swords. Did you come here for the swords, Tesusaiga and Tensaiga?" The pup stated changing the subject. Myoga bounded onto the old man's shoulder and began to talk.

" So, Totosai, have you come to take back the swords, Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga." The so-called Totosai nodded his head.

" Take them back?" Sesshomaru questioned with some care in his voice. Ah-un, again, shifted into his attack stance, and Sesshomaru did not hault those actions. Myoga hopped onto Sesshomaru palm and began to blabber.

" Well, Master Sesshomaru, since Lord InuTaisho hasn't retured in six years, Totosai and I figured he will never return to wield such weapons." Sesshomaru gave a bright smirk, making Ah-un run at least a mile into the forest. The dragon knew that when his Master smiled something dreadful would happen.

" You know Myoga, I would predict that myself... BESIDE THE FACT THAT YOU WILL BE CAST IN THE NETHERWORLD FOR SAYING SOMETHING OF SUCH DISGRACE!" Sesshomaru yelled squishing the flea in between his thumb and forefingure. Myoga fluttered down to the dirt when Ah-un and Sesshomaru made their leave back to the castle.

As soon as the pup entered the castle, he dashed through the silent corridor, making his way to the forbidden east wing. Sesshomaru hurried up the steps which led to InuTaisho's bedchamber. He slid the shoji open and gave a sigh of releif to find that the swords were still there. Sesshomaru grabbed the swords Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga, leaving Sounga in the corner. He ran about the halls to his quaters, and placed the swords in the sheets of his futon. He couldn't let Myoga or Totosai take them back. They were the only memory he had of his father, and he wasn't going to let them dissapear.

As Sesshomaru headed out the door he stopped and looked back. There was a rattling sound behind him, and he found that his bedsheets were shaking. The pup cautiosly walked toward his futon, and pulled back the layers of satin. Tensaiga was shaking rapidly, and was sliding out of its sheath. As soon as it found its way out it began to screech a horrid sound only dog relations could hear.

3&3

InuTaisho twiched his ears, and as the screech became louder he moaned in pain, and gritted his teeth. Izaiyoi was on the back of the mighty dog and tugged at his furr. She climbed down from the back of InuTaisho and tried to help him calm down. The giant dog whined as he fell into a laying stance. Tensaiga had been opened!

3&3

Sesshomaru reached for the sword and put a tight grip on the sword's handle. The cries of Tensaiga stopped as soon as the pup's hand touched it's tip. Sesshomaru let it go, and it made the horrible screech again. The pup immeadeitly grabbed hold of the sword once more, and its whines haulted. A light came from the weapon and alluminated Sesshomaru's body.

" Um... You're welcome?" Sesshomaru said thinking he was half crazy. The pup then felt something on his cheek. He reached for it and felt no scar. The scar that had been there eversince Meiyomaru had hit Sesshomaru vanished.

" Uh... Thank you." The pup said actually feeling some thanks. The sword trust itself back into the sheath and no longer whined. Satsuki came storming down the hallway and opened Sesshomaru's shoji with one quick snap. As soon as she saw the swords her temper was calmed.

" Sesshomaru," she started after many moments of silence," that sword that you are holding, it...it...it doesn't cooperate with anyone but..." Sesshomaru's mother then silenced herself and exited the room. Before she closed the door she whispered the name InuTaisho.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sword and paused. Only his father could handle this weapon, but with a single touch its cries were silenced. An icy feeling then entered Sesshomaru's heart as he tried to hold back tears. What if his father really was dead, and for this reason the sword had called apon a new Master? Sesshomaru fell to his knees and didn't cry, he couldn't anymore, but he wanted to, for his father, that could be a pile of bones by now.

As he felt his world becoming grey, he heard a beautiful voice from down below. A blue light was seeping through the sheath of Tensaiga and Sesshomaru dropped the sword onto the floor. The light became a girl with long white hair, dressed in a kimono with every shade of blue. Her body was glowing and bright, and Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes in disbalief.

" I am the sheath of Tensaiga." The glowing being said as she approached the pup. Sesshomaru backed away slightly.

" It is strange that the sword cries, but that you, a youkai child, does not. You have a body, that can cry, and is one of your first moves in life, but you of such a young soul does not even tremble." The little girl said as she looked down apon a suprised Sesshomaru. The small girl who claimed to be Tensaiga's sheath, floated towards the pup, and said many sounds as if singing.

" Ai, loo, mei, to, meio, meiyo, meiyomaru. Your fears are apon many things such as Meiyomaru, but one of your most deep fears is that of losing your father. Ai, loo, i, inu, inutaisho. InuTaisho is your father and you fear of losing him, you fear of losing him more than any of your fears. Ai, loo, s, sess, sessho, sesshomaru. Your name is Sesshomaru and I want you to be my sword's Master, for you will overcome those fears if you do." The spirit said with a smile. Sesshomaru than thrust the sword into its sheath and hid the weapon undreneath the blankets of his futon.

3&3

The next day, Sesshomaru ran down the steps of the castle and found Master Jaken waiting for him in the courtyard. Sesshomaru approached his Master and spoke.

" Master, I have set a goal now... I will venture beyond the barrier to seek out my father." The pup said leaving Jaken with widened eyes.

" My pupil, out of all the foolish things in the world, this has to be the most bufoonish proposal in the history of youkai!...But... I will help to succeed in this mission... for I was like that myself in my younger years." Jaken said leaving a bright smile inprinted on his student's lips.

" Thank you Master." Sesshomaru said embracing his Master, still pondering the words which the sheath had spoken to him.

A.N." Well, that's the end of this chapter! ( = THANX sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo...two hours later... oooooo much for reveiwing, favoriting, or following! Next chappie has lots of goodies! Till next chapter! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Across the barrier is how Sesshomaru Became Cold

" Back! Foreward! East! Whip! Transform!" Jaken comanded. Sesshomaru groaned as he shifted into his true self.

" Ahgg! Jaken I am ready! I can handle a stupid barrier! I am fifteen years of age and I am strong enough to go!" Sesshomaru persisted as his Master shook his head.

" You are indeed strong enough." Jaken said scowling at his pupil's impaiteince. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Jaken had made the promise to strenghten his student. Sesshomaru transformed into his lesser self and threw off his yukata shirt exposing exreme development. He wasn't a pup anymore.

Sweat dotted Sesshomaru's body as he blew another forceful attack at the air. His long white hair flowed behind him as he bounded to the skies. His arms were no longer thin and boney, but strong and full of passion. He landed to the ground and summoned his whip, cutting down half the gardens. He was now folowing every one of Jaken's instructions, as he sent a high kick whipping through the air, and landing his heel in the solid ground, leaving a crater. He breathed heavily and again leaped towards the sun.

" Jaken, please let me go! My father could have perished and I wouldn't have known!" Sesshomaru said streghtning his claws as he sent poison through the earth, leaving a spot of dead grass on the once beautiful gardens.

" SESSHOMARU!" Satsuki screamed in anger as she approached the courtyard seeing a mess. Sesshomaru at once leaped toward the ground, accidently coming down too fast. As he landed, the lawns of the gardens craked and became ugly. Satsuki put on a sour face as her anger rose.

" I CAN'T BELIVE YOU-YOU-YOU UGHHH!" Sesshomaru's mother yelled before she left the courtyard. Sesshomaru shrugged as he slipped back into his shirt. Sesshomaru sat down near a tree and Ah-un laid next to him, curling his tail around around his Master's waist. The youkai was about to sleep when something caught his eye. A sense of De' sa' vu came over him when he saw a figure running from behind the creek. Sesshomaru stood and called out to it, and this time the creature glanced at him, and darted even faster through the feilds. For an instant, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of the creature's eye. It was innocent and round, and the color forest-brown was encircled around its pupil.

Sesshomaru was faster than he was ten years ago so he sprinted after it stopping right before its very eyes. The thing stopped dead in its tracks and lookeed up into Sesshomaru's cold topaz eyes.

" What are you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. The creature fell over and darted back into the forest leaving no sign it was there, exept for the scent of the creek.

Sesshomaru then knew that if somehting could survive accross the boardline, then why couldn't InuTaisho? It was time to leave.

Sesshomaru headed back to the castle, bowing to his Master in gratidude for allowing his journey to take place. Ah-un trailed behind him groaning at Jaken somewhat saying thank you.

" Master, are you sure it's a bright decision to venture beyond the barrier... t-tomorrow?" The two-headed beast asked his Master as they continued up the path. Sesshomaru simply gave a grunt of displeasure.

" Can't we just wait another year before our journey takes place? Or mabey even forget the idea of finding your father, and-j-j-ust settle down." Ah-un stuttered hopefully. Sesshomaru looked at his dragon and back again at their destination.

" Ah-un I' ve been waiting for this moment for almost my whole life, and I am not going to give up on the idea." Sesshomaru said casting a wicked glare upon the castle. Ah-un silenced himself before beginning his next persuation towards his Master, for he knew his two heads would be cut down in an instant if he mentioned such foolishness to his Master.

When they stepped into the castle grounds the servants of the palace no longer waved with a smile at Sesshomaru, but bowed to him in deep respect. Sesshomaru walked by them as if they were nothing, and glided quietly up to his bedchamber. As soon as he entered the room, the mighty Tensaiga began to rattle in the presence of Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru put a hand agianst the sheath, calming its exitment. The dog lord placed a hand in a tight grip around Tesusaiga's sheath and slipped the sword through his sash. Now was the hard part. He had to weild Sounga.

Sesshomaru walked down to the east wing and slid open the door to his father's quaters. The dog lord starred at the sword in amazment. It was an incredible weapon with a sphere of power forged into the handle. It held an exremely demonic aura which could posess someone who wasn't strong enough to hold it firmly. Sesshomaru stepped close to it and the mighty sword began to speak.

" Sesshomaru, I' ve been waiting for you to come." The weapon said making its sphere glow a maroonish color. The dog lord's will was stronger than the sword's so with one quick moitoin, Sesshomaru weilded Sounga, and placed it through his sash, just like any old sword. At that moment the shoji slid open.

Satsuki looked at her son with a slight expression of sorrow as she stepped into the room.

" I had heard you will be leaving at dawn." She said tilting her head down. Sesshomaru gave a nod without turning around to face his mother.

" Are you sure you are strong enough to decice on such a dangerous task?" Satsuki went on looking at her son with shaking eyes. Sesshomaru gave another expressionless nod with his back turned.

" Its seems like just yesterday...th-th-at you were just a pup... But I guess...you aren't my little pup anymore..." She said catching a hot lump in her throat. Sesshomaru turned at that comment, but had widened his eyes when his mother bounded towards him and embraced him tightly.

" I love you my son, and I don't want you to leave l-like InuTaisho did! Please don't do this to me!" Satsuki cried as she buried her head in the folds of her son's yukata. Sesshomaru looked down to his mother who was crying lakes of water. He felt like shedding her tears for her, but no matter how sad the situation was, he couldn't cry. He didn't hold back tears, and he wasn't forcing them back either, he just couldn't bring himself to anymore.

" Mother..." Sesshomaru began causing Satsuki to lift her head from her son's chest. " I will always be with you. No matter where I am standing, I will even be with you when I perish. And I promise that I will return...someday. I will as soon as I can. And just to let you know..." Sesshomaru paused and was slightly ebmarrassed by the words he was about to say. " I will always be your little pup." He finished leavind a red in his cheeks. Satsuki looked up at him and smiled behind her tears. Sesshomaru returned the smirk and wrapped his arms around his mother.

3&3

InuTaisho snapped his eyes open, and looked to his side. Izaiyoi was there, sleeping calmly against the general's furr pelt. She seemed fine. But for some reason, that wasn't the reason why InuTaisho was awakened. The dog youkai looked up to the sky. He didn't feel like Izaiyoi was the only one he should have been protecting all these years. There was someone else that was important to him. But who?

3&3

" Well Sesshomaru! Eversince I'd known you, you were nothing but a load of trouble. But I can't belive that load of trouble is leaving me here to suffer the punishment of learning to find a new way to have a pleasant time!" Suseimaru said to his good freind. Sesshomaru would have scowled at this tone of speech years ago, but now was very fond of it. Sesshomaru gave a hug to his freind and smiled. Suseimaru and himself were exellent freinds for ten years and loved to get into mischef together. But now they trouble duo would be separating for who knows how long?

" Come Ah-un." Sesshomaru said tugging the reins of his dragon. The two-headed beast groaned and began to follow its master down to the creek.

Sesshomaru's mother waved until her son was out of sight and began to weep tears of joy saying," My little baby going off to destroy people!" The chef patted her back when she turned to cry heavier.

The journey took place at night, for Sesshomaru understood that they would have a better chance of sneaking into the world if who knows what would be sleeping. Sesshomaru began to sum up the elder youkai's stories of the humans. If the stories they said were true, the so-called humans would live directly beyond barrier. But if those tales were fibs, others say that the boardline is the barrier that separates nightmares and reality. Sesshomaru felt his stomach run into his heart at such a thought, and he wasn't alone with that feeling.

Ah-un's jaws were chattering and shivers were running up and down his back when they approached the barrier. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and found that his fangs were also cliking together.

" What is this feeling of the want of releasing my body fluids?" Sesshomaru asked Ah-un while hugging a rock.

A.N. " If you don't know what that sentance meant, it means that he feels like peeing his pants! LOLS!"

It was was true. They were both cowards. " You go first Master!" Ah-un said hiding behind a shaking Sesshomaru.

" No! You go first! You're of the brave race of the dragons, which wouldn't even flinch at death!" Sesshomaru started in a squeaky voice. " Besides you wouldn't want walk behind a man that's about to release all of his liquids!" Sesshomaru finished leaving Ah-un speechless for thirty seconds.

" Yes! You are only prooving my point Master! See if you went beyond the barrier first and actually did soak your pants with urine, I wouldn't disolve into thin air because the nice little boardline would protect me from your acid!" Ah-un finished leaving his Master with nothing more to say. Sesshomaru took in breath and bounded accross the creek so that his nose was a centimeter away from the barrier. He turned back and said some short prayers before he leaped through the water-like boardline.

3&3

Sesshomaru opened one of his eyes and saw the sun? Wait! The sun wasn't suppose to be up! It was the middle of night when he jumped through the barrier! What was this silliness!? Sesshomaru found that after one hour of scanning the strange lands, he realized everything was opposite from the Youkai world. The place were he was standing wasn't a creek, but dried mud that evaperated form the heavy rains of winter.

Ah-un, on the other hand was terrified! What if his Master was devoured by his worst nightmares, never to be seen again!? The dragon moaned, and groaned, worrying over his Master's safety, until he finnally colected up his courage and bounded through the ice-cold barrier.

InuTaisho felt a familair aroma fill his nostrills. It was a very clear scent but he didn't know what it was. Was it Izaiyoi? No, no, no, no! Not Izaiyoi! Was it Izaiyoi? Ahggg! NO! It seemed the only thing the dog general could think of was Izaiyoi. InuTaisho turned back and took in a deep breath of the air, and now all he could smell was the 16-year old human girl behind him.

" It's probably my imagination." He said to himself as he countinued to walk.

Ah-un and Sesshomaru reached the middle of a forest and were somewhat lost. The dog youkai couldn't pick up any scent of his father at all, and became thoughtly frantic. Sesshomaru looked down to the grass and sighed. Mabey his father did die. Or mabey he just dissapeared. All of these thoughts raced in his mind until he simply fainted.

InuTaisho looked back for the fifteenth time in a row, and Izaiyoi began to feel concerned with this strange behavoir.

" What's bothering you, Doggie Man?" She asked with a frown. Doggie Man had become InuTaisho's nickname over the past couple years, and was beginning to sound like his actual name.

" Oh, nothing to make you become worried!" " Doggie Man" replied with a guilty smile. Izaiyoi tilted her head down an inch and nodded.

Sesshomaru awoke to find that he was being carried. He sat up and looked down to see that Ah-un was the one who was carrying him.

" Ah, Master you' ve finally awakened." The two-headed beast said as he continued to march through the forest. Sesshomaru smiled and stroked the mane of his dragon. What a trustable creature, Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his pet with a smirk. The dog youkai jumped off the saddle of Ah-un and all of a sudden caught scent of something to familair to be true. InuTaisho!

InuTaisho caught scent of something familair too. Yet still he had no clue what it was. The aroma didn't leave InuTaisho this time, but grew stronger, as if it were drawing closer to him every second. What was this fragrance that the dog general adored so greatly?

Sesshomaru was riding on the back of his dragon, soaring as fast as lightning through the air. He knew that his father was near, and that he himself wouldn't rest until InuTaisho was found. Sesshomaru searched the forests and among the fields but didn't find anything. The dog youkai became discourage until the scent of his father was so tightly bound into his senses, he thought that he would never forget it. And that's when he spotted it! A figure with long white hair tied up into a pony tail was directly before him! Could it be that he had found InuTaisho!?

InuTaisho looked back and drew his sword in an instant. Izaiyoi hid behind him as she saw a youkai leap off the two-headed creature that was standing before them. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he caught sight of InuTaisho.

" Father?" Sesshomaru said as he approached InuTaisho. InuTaisho's topaz eyes were now shaking. Father? What did this strange person mean by such a phrase? InuTaisho growled. He had never been a father in his life... or had he..? InuTaisho took in a whiff of the air to find that this strange youkai was the source of the familair scent. Where did he remember this smell from? InuTaisho stopped for a moment when a flashback came to him.

3&3

" Father," the pup Sesshomaru said looking down at his toes.

" Yes, my son? What do you wish to know?" InuTaisho asked looking at his son. The breeze blew the pup's bangs in an eastward direction. It was a warm wind, one with the smell of sakura trees that were lined along the forest.

" When I am as old as you, where will you go?" Sesshomaru said looking up at his father with a deep desire of a response. InuTaisho lifted his son onto his lap, when he sat down under a pink-blossomed tree.

" Well pup, I have to admit that I won't be around forever. But when I'm not there, will you promise to remeber me? And. You. Take. Good. Care. Of. Your. Mother. Understand?" InuTaisho said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked uncertain for a moment when he replied, " I promise!"

3&3

InuTaisho dropped his human sword to the ground, when he remembered.

" Sesshomaru?" He whispered as he received an embrace from his son. InuTaisho was crying when he discovered he had got to see his son again. Sesshomaru pulled back the hug when he had realized something. InuTaisho had no injuries, and he couldn't recognize the scent of his son?! Sesshomaru growled so angrilly that InuTaisho pulled back. And when Sesshomaru caught sight of Izaiyo, his temper exploded.

" What kind of a fool do you take me for!? " The dog youkai yelled so that InuTaisho feared he would be devoured by Sesshomaru.

" What do you mean by such an exlamation?" InuTaisho asked trying to smile.

" You mean to tell me that you have no idea of what disgrace you had just committed!?" Sesshomaru screamed with the white in his eyes turning bright red. InuTaisho shook his head sheepishly. " I'VE HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT LOSING YOU FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS, MAKING EVERY INCH OF MY DAYS MISERABLE, WITH WORRY FOR YOU! AND TWO OF THOSE YEARS WERE SPENT SLAVING UNDER A WICKED GENERAL! BUT, OH, LOOK, HERE YOU ARE COMPLETELY FINE, WITH NO INJURIES AT ALL, AND LOOK STRAIGHT BEHIND YOURSELF! I GUESS YOU DECIDED TO BETRAY MY MOTHER AND GET BETROTHED TO SOME RANDOM WOMAN OFF THE TRAIL! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO RETURN FOR A SINGLE SECOND TO AT LEAST SAY A LAST FAREWELL TO YOUR FIRST WIFE AND ONLY SON!?" Sesshomaru exlaimed wasting most of his breath.

InuTaisho was speechless. How would he talk his way out of this one? The answer was he couldn't. Izaiyoi tapped InuTaisho's shoulder and asked," Doggie Man, who's this?" InuTaisho was silent. He felt that he had become mute. How could he admit to his only son that he had forgot about him?

" You can have these back!" Sesshomaru said trusting Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga onto the ground, before he crossed the barrier back to the youkai world.

" A.N. " O.O Sesshomaru threw a temper tantrum! Were you peoples suprised by his reaction. Don't hurt Me! XD It was all just part of the plot! PLEASE REVEIW! And remeber violence is never the answer! = )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : While the days grew cold

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. He gazed at it with a look of hatred. The dog youkai never found a liking for anything anymore... after it happened.

The young lord wasn't planning on staying at the castle forever. He had the intention of moving on. Moving on to create an empire of his own, and surpass, the name which wasn't to be spoken, in power.

The cries of Tensaiga were a clear screech in Sesshomaru's ears, but no one else heard them. The whines of the sword were calling out to him, but he ignored them. He showed no sign of their existence, or the existence of anyone else, but himself.

Sesshomaru walked toward the palace in search of his mother. He didn't treat Satsuki like his mother anymore, but he treated her like a general. His mother never showed any eye of affection for her son either... after it happened.

It had rained that summer. It had rained all the way through that summer. It had rained in winter, spring, and fall, aswell. And in the season of the cherry blossoms, no pink-peatled trees appeared. And on that day, it still sent rained horribly.

The young lord scanned the castle and put on a face of disgust. The palace had become gray and vine-covered in the past two years... after it happened. No one bothered to do anything about the appearence about the palace... after it happened.

I guess you're wondering what happened so that all these events were possible to take place. On the night of Sesshomaru's return from across the boardline, he had returned saying that InuTaisho had forgoten everything. He had meant to say that the dog general had forgot his family, but his words no longer showed any expression. This had been hapening to young lord for a number of years, but everyone could at least guess what he was thinking, now there was no telling what lingered in his thoughts. He was just a blank sheet of paper... after he knew his father had forgoten him.

He entered the castle and cast a wicked glare apon everyone inside. All the servants immeadeitly bowed down to him in forgivness. But he showed no mercy, and cast his whip at one of the castle guards leaving the youkai in screams of pain on the cold ground.

He glided up to his bedchamber, as if he were the wind. His steps were silent as he entered his room, so not a soul could hear his footsteps as he opened the shoji door.

" I would assume your leave would take place soon, Sesshomaru?" Satsuki asked knowing the aswer ahead of time. Just like his mother predicted, Sesshomaru said nothing, and swept past her as if she were invisible.

Satsuki left the room and stepped throughout the corridors. She knew she wasn't needed by her son anymore. She didn't cry at this thought, but said no words as she glided through the halls to her quaters.

Ah-un was laying in a corner of the room, and he stood as he saw his Master enter.

" Master," Ah-un started making Sesshomaru send a cold glare in his direction, " Is the achivement of surpassing him in power, and gaining an empire of your own, so required that you have no time for recieving an heir?" Sesshomaru turned to his dragon.

" I have no need of such a low life as that. It is a dispicable proposal and object to it greatly. Why would I require an heir if I were only to slaughter him, if he would dare to surpass me in power?" Sesshomaru stated with not the slightest fault in his words. Ah-un sighed and wished he could melt his Master's coldness, just like he had when Sesshomaru was just a pup.

The rain came down heavier as Sesshomaru said those last few sentances, as if the weather was reflecting his true emotions. In the deepest corners of Sesshomaru's heart, he desperatly desired to become the mate of, well someone, and have a child. For then he would have a family to love, since he also mostly wanted someone to love him. But right then and there, there was a battle taking place between his most secret thoughts, and his false thoughts. What Sesshomaru hated to admit was that the false thoughts of the war, were winning greatly. They were victorious to the piont that Sesshomaru belived them.

Sesshomaru's mind dwelt on many things. It was fixed apon millions of confusing matters, such as the fact of InuTaisho. Sesshomaru felt a deep pain in his heart, when he spoke that name, and he could hear his blood rushing faster when he tried to remember his father. Every time the general's name filled his ears, he felt an intense desire to kill. And when this happened he would run off and murder a boar or two, just to calm himself. In secret, he was suffering a massive deal of torture, and he went into fits of uncontrolled rampaging. Sesshomaru remembered the last time he had suffered like this, was the time when he heard Tensaiga's loud cries. He ran out of the village the night it had happened and tore down dozens of giant trees, aswell as killing many small animals.

A normal youkai would cry instead of the, ( I hate to say it ), tantrums that Sesshomaru would throw. But Sesshomaru couldn't cry, he didn't try not to, in fact he tortured himself to cry, but no matter what, he just couldn't let the tears flow.

That night, Sesshomaru leaned against the raling of his balcony and closed his eyes and muttered, " Ridiculous."

A.N. " I am sooooooooooooo sorry for tis short chappie XD ! I will really try to make up for it with the next chapter! Thank you so much to the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Please try to review! I want to hear what you think! And + I will try to edit the chapters you see a flaw on! Please point mistakes out to me if there are any, or if the're there and bothering you! Thank you again! = ) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Takemaru

" Hello, Sesshomaru,... um-lovely weather isn't it? No, no, no! Um... Look, Sesshomaru, I know you won't belive a dirty scum like me-no, no, no!" InuTaisho said, trying to practice an apology to his son. The only problem with that, was the fact that there was no possible apology for what he had done! Oh, how he wished there was!

" I'm sure your son will forgive you D-I-I mean, InuTaisho of the Western Lands." Izaiyoi comforted trying her best not to use the nickname Doggie Man. They both sighed. It was pointless. InuTaisho knew that his son would never forgive him for the blunder he had commited.

" He's probably drunk on sake- AGGHH! I mean rei no inryo!" InuTaisho said annoyed at himself for spending to much time in the human world. A beverage to become drunk on was now known to him as sake, but in the youkai world it is known as rei no inryo. He looked down at the ground and cried. Sesshomaru was bitterly angered the last time InuTaisho had incountered him, and now what could he do!? Show his face in a world which he barely even knew about anymore!?

And Satsuki! What would he do about Satsuki!? She could be ready to devour him whole if he dared to return! All of these thoughts left InuTaisho so emotionally injured that he began to drag his gaint sword along the path, making every step sound like nails on a chalkboard. Just then, a rustling was heard in the bushes.

" I' ve found you... You filthy thing!" a man said as he charged toward InuTaisho. The dog general eyed the man, as if he were so ignorant, he could be stupid. As the soilder-like man drew his sword, InuTaisho whomped the poor guy on the head, and lifted Tesusaiga in the air for the final blow.

" Stop!" Izaiyoi screamed before InuTaisho could finish him off. Izaiyoi ran to the soilder-like man and put her hands on her hips. The man's cheeks were red and he whispered crumplet as his unconciousness continued.

" He's drunk." Izaiyoi said as she lifted the man to his feet. InuTaisho withdrew his sword and looked confused.

" Oh, yeah. That's a great idea. You go ahead, and bring the DRUNK man with us." The dog general said sarcasticly. Izaiyoi looked at him coldly, as she went on with her work.

They brought the armored man to a cave. And InuTaisho paid less attention to them, but had had tons of fun chasing out the fat bear that lived there. Izaiyoi looked dicontent as she saw InuTaisho mock the frightened bear by mimicing what a feirce animal is suppose to do.

While InuTaisho was in the middle of his mocking roar, Izaiyoi suddenly spoke. " He's awakneing!" She said making InuTaisho lose interest in the bear.

The man looked up at Izaiyoi and saw her behind a white backround. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and seemed as though sparkling out of an unknown source of light. Her hair was a deep brown, and so were her eyes. She had long lashes and thin, child-like eye brows. Her skin was very fair and blended with the cherry blossom pink embroidered into her expensive kimono. She was very beautiful.

" Are you an angel?" The man said, making Izaiyoi slap him. InuTaisho observed this scene as if it were in a Japanese drama.

" Ouchies! Why did you throw dat pliyuh at my face!?146863409? Tha tis no niceies! Oople shouldn't play like children, ya know! It's very bad for your Jack Sparrow! They will haunt you! The Jack Sparrow will come in the future when we all DEAD! " The man said not realizing that part of what he said was true. Izaiyoi made the soilder-like man swallow a mixture of herbs, and within an hour he was cured of his oafish preformances.

A.N." He was drunk so that's why he mentoined a character that didn't exist in the feudal era ( Jack Sparrow.) "

" What?" The man said as he recovered from drunk illnesses. He sat up and looked around, when he saw InuTaisho rolling around in one corner of the cave. The man screamed and jumped to his feet, pushing Izaiyoi behind him, when he saw the dog youkai.

" Don't come any closer demon!" The man said making Izaiyoi laugh.

" We won't hurt you, and he won't harm you at all! So don't worry!" Izaiyoi said calming the frightened man almost too quickly.

" A thousand pardons, beautiful maiden. I didn't properly introduce myself! I am Lord Takemaru of the Eastern Lands, and who might you be of such a delicate spirit?" The so-called Takemaru asked Izaiyoi, making Izaiyoi's cheeks turn pink. InuTaisho felt a chill in the back of his mind when he heard the man say such things to Izaiyoi. It was a chill that he hadn't had in a long time. Jealousy.

Izaiyoi was about to answer when InuTaisho cut in. " Her name is Lady Izaiyoi of the Western Lands, and mine is General InuTaisho of the Western Lands." He said making Takemaru's bottom eyelid twitch uneasily.

" My question was to her response." Takemaru said as he grew so angry you could see his veins on his forehead.

" Don't be rude InuTaisho, he did say that the question was to me. I'm sorry Lord Takemaru of the Eastern Lands, my name is that of InuTaisho's response, but you can call me Izaiyoi, or you could even call me Izaiyoi-chan, if it pleases you." She said with a bright smile. InuTaisho than flinched. She would never allow him to call her by that nickname, and InuTaisho has known her for years! But she lets a random guy off the path address her as such!? InuTaisho was outraged. Takemaru smiled at him mockingly.

And thus began the never-ending war between Takemaru and InuTaisho.

A.N. " Don't hurt me! No I mean that literally! You guys must think I'm a big fat jerk for saying that I would try to make a chapter long, but then I make it super duper short! = ( Is there any way you can forgive me!? XD! Please tell me what you think of the chapter though! I want to hear every thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : InuYasha

" This child will not wait for him!" Izaiyoi managed to whisper, as the pains of childbirth grew more intense. The maid rushed out the shoji and sprinted down the steps of the castle.

InuTaisho growled at his enemy, Ryoukostei, and bounded towards him unleashing an attack. The mighty youkai, Ryoukostei fell to the ground, and blew a lightning slash at InuTaisho. That's when the dog general sensed it. It was the feeling of Izaiyoi's pain.

Izaiyoi breathed heavilly, and tried to withdraw all of her agony. She looked through the curtain-like coverings in her bedchamber and saw a full moon. " Dearest." Izaiyoi said still in a world of torture.

InuTaisho had heard her say those last few hoarse whispers, and sent a direct howl twards the castle.

" Izaiyoi! I am coming!" InuTaisho howled.

3&3

Sesshomaru didn't hold back...not this time. He bounded through the water-like barrier in the form of his true self, and started sprinting through the forests. He was detirmined to recive the swords, Sounga and Tesusaiga.

Izaiyoi tried to hold back her screams. She didn't know what destiny had in store for her and became pained acknowledging that fact. She was very tortured by the groanish howles of her beloved, and even more by giving birth to the child.

InuTaisho saw a bright light before he took an attack to the chest. He had fallen through a mountin with a mighty crash, and yet still more threats to his life were being hacked at him. He wasn't going to fail! He had to get to Izaiyoi before something happened to her!

Sesshomaru's eyes were a blazing red. He could sense his father from a world away. And he knew that InuTaisho had been wounded badly.

The air was thick and intense on that cold winter's night. It snowed for more than three full moons, and it snowed the heaviest on that day. The barrier had become very weak in the past five hundred centries since it was first cast between the two worlds. And now it was no longer strong and willed but frail and thin. People could pass through now, without being tortured by the boardline's demonic power. But at that exact moment that strong and forceful barrier felt like giving out.

InuTaisho felt his sticky warm blood drying on his chest. Ryoukostei leaped toward the giant dog and sent another neck-snapping attack through InuTaisho's ribcage. The demonic twist of energy flew like the wind, slicing InuTaisho's left arm. His cries of pain filled the mountins as the mighty dog fell to the ground in agonizing torture. Ryoukostei laughed darkly as he sent another strike of demonic power flying at his enemy.

Izaiyoi couldn't hold back the cries of her pain anymore, so she let out a loud cry as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. She was in a deep sorrow when she had heard the moans of InuTaisho. Izaiyoi let out another loud cry, and InuTaisho's eyes widened when he heard them.

Sesshomaru could smell the horrifying odor of his father's blood. It stretched out for miles, and his nostrils were overwhelmed with that putrid scent. He bounded straight into the sky, seeking out InuTaisho. The young lord's eyes grew small and wicked when he had begun to remember what awful scene had accured, on that one day, he last encountered his father.

" Dearest. Hurry, to my side." Izaiyoi hoarsaliy whispered, after she had cried every last tear she could. She laid in the sheets of her futon, and gazed out the crack in the shoji. Izaiyoi was breathing heavilly, and her vision had begun to blurr, before she fainted into a heavy heart-racing sleep.

Takemaru walked around the castle for the fifteenth time in a row. He could no longer stand the howls of InuTaisho.

" Men! Secure the perimiter! Let it be made certain that the demon will never enter the grounds!" He ordered. The soilders spread out and got into unbreakable stances. The were spread like insects all around the castle, waiting for InuTaisho to appear.

InuTaisho was injured horribly, and was on the verge of death. His enemy, Ryoukostei, struck him in the gut, making his chest tear apart. The dog youkai graoned in pain, and transformed into his lesser self out of habit. He was laying on the ground, and haze bagan to lurk into his topaz eyes.

Sesshomaru soared through the cold air, and didn't slow his pace a flinch. He had no time to. He had to get those swords!

Izaiyoi was suffering a great deal of pain and struggling to be couragous. She knew InuTaisho wouldn't leave her. She knew InuTaisho would come!

Takemaru was prepared. He was ready to fight his rival. He was ready to kill InuTaisho. But before he did, he would have to pay a visit to Izaiyoi.

InuTaisho had done it! With one swift motion he had sealed Ryoukostei to the side of a mountin. He had given up one of his claws to do so, but he had conquered over his life-long enemy. The giant dog leaped towards the sea, and transfored into his lesser self. He stood on the beaches taking in a breath. At that moment movement was heard behind him, and he spun around to face someone he had feared for two long years. It was Sesshomaru.

InuTaisho turned to the sea as they spoke.

" Do you really intend to go father?" Sesshomaru started with nothing expressing his emotions.

InuTaisho didn't answer, but looked to the waves, which were keeping themselves busy by washing a dead crab to shore. The blood from his arm dripped onto the snowy sand lands as his son continued to talk.

" If you really are, then I want you to pass on the swords to me. Tesusaiga and Sounga." Sesshomaru said. InuTaisho looked down to the waters and took in a breath.

" And if I don't. Will you kill me? Your own father!" InuTaisho said, making Sesshomaru become slightly angered. InuTaisho looked back and thought for a moment, scanning his son.

" Sesshomaru," InuTaisho began, " Do you have someone to protect?"

" Protect?" Sesshomaru started," I Sesshomaru have no need of such." He finished making the winds pick up. InuTaisho turned back into his true form and howled a frightning sound at the castle. He sprinted out into the forests, leaving his son alone, on the beaches.

" Ridiculous." Sesshomaru muttered as he walked away.

InuTaisho bounded through a rough held will. The flea that had witnessed his battle with Ryoukostei, hopped onto the dog's furr and spoke.

" Master! Please do not do this! Your wounds from the battle with Ryoukostei have not fully healed yet!" Myoga stammered. InuTaisho's expression grew more serious as he began to talk.

" I cannot let her be harmed! " He said never having the intention of changing his course.

A full moon. The perfect night to slay a demon, Takemaru thought looking up to the moon. He walked calmy through the castle hallways, when a maid haulted him.

" No, Lord Takemaru! A man musn't enter! Lady Izaiyoi is in labor!" She said on her hands and knees bowing.

" The child will fathered by a demon." Takemaru said not turning back.

" Please Lord Takemaru! Lord Takemaru?" She said before she was killed by him.

Izaiyoi was exhaling short breaths of agony, when a voice was heard behind her futon curtain.

" Who is it?" She said still in pain.

" It is I Lord Takemaru." Takemaru replied. Izaiyoi gave a sigh of relife.

" Takemaru, thank goodness it is you. You must lead all of men outside! No one can match his power!" She said trying to protect Takemaru. A candle that resembled Izaiyoi's life flickered in the dimly lit room.

" Lady Izaiyoi, I have had deep feelings for you for a long time now. But I cannot let you live after your heart was stolen away by a demon!" Takemaru said stabbing Izaiyoi with a spear before he exited the room. The candle that reflected Izaiyoi's life went out, before she had whispered the word dearest. The crys of an infant filled the castle.

InuTaisho howled to his destination, saying the words," Izaiyoi! I am coming!"

All of the soilders were ready for InuTaisho, and when the general becan to race to the castle, thousands of arrows were shot at him. He charged straight through the impact and summoned Tesusaiga's ultimate technique, the Wind Scar.

" Wind Scar!" InuTaisho yelled sending a powerful swirl of demonic energy through his giant sword. The soilders retreated but were knocked down like bowling pins in the attack of the Tesusaiga.

" Izaiyoi! Izaiyoi!" InuTaisho called when he entered the castle grounds. Just then, a figure came from the dark. It was Takemaru.

" You will never get to her. I put her in a place not even you can reach. I sent her there myself!" Takemaru said charging towards InuTaisho with his sword drawn.

" Fool!" InuTaisho screamed as he sliced off Takemaru's right arm. Takemaru fell to the ground in pain, but ordered the living soilders to set the palace afire. Arrows were shot at the castle with burning coals attached to the arrowheads. And almost instantly, the castle was living in flames.

" Izaiyoi! Izaiyoi! Izaiyoi!" InuTaisho yelled as he approached the birthing room. Crys filled the castle. They were the crys of a newborn, and InuTaisho followed them to Izaiyoi. He lifted her futon curtain, and saw her motoinless, on the floor. InuTaisho drew Tensaiga and aimed it at Izaiyoi. The pallenkeen bearers of the netherworld were a clear shot to him as he cut them down with one quick slash.

" Tensaiga, carry out my will!" He said when he had killed the pallenkeen bearers. Izaiyoi opened her eyes and saw InuTaisho. Takemaru then appeared from behind the flames.

" I have no regrets of dying if I die killing you." Takemaru said. InuTaisho said for Izaiyoi to leave.

" InuYasha... The child's name shall be InuYasha! Now go!" He said as a last farewell. InuTaisho gave Izaiyoi his Robe or Firerat to protect her from the flames.

Izaiyoi immeadiatly scurried outside into the snow with InuYasha in her arms. And when she looked back, the castle fell, and everyone inside was crushed and being burnt away by the fire.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked back to see a cloud of smoke arising from the castle his father had gone to. And with all this commotion and sorrow, the barrier snapped.

A.N." Did I make up for those last few chappies! ( = Tell me what you think! Thank you so much to all the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Please Review! XD THANX!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : The Wicked Smile was Once Good

You fool of a father! Sesshomaru thought for the five-hundredth time in a row. InuTaisho deserved nothing!

There was a light in Sesshomaru's heart that represented love, and now that light left his heart to freeze. Sesshomaru no longer had mixed feelings about his father, but had nothing. No love at all! In fact, if all InuTaisho was going to do was go off and marry Izaiyoi, he would have never wed Satsuki in the first place. So all his son was to him was a mistake!? Sesshomaru's heart sank and froze. It never wanted to love again. For all it could comprehend, love only brings betrayal.

And he wasn't alone with those thoughts.

Satsuki was miserable. InuTaisho had vowed to stay with her, but now he was gone, and before he died, he was wed to another. She had witnessed her son leave years ago. She had seen his smile. But when he had left her once more, he showed nothing. No feeling. No love. And now she couldn't love either. All Satsuki could do was live, and drag her sadness along with her.

But what the two of them didn't know, was that someone smiled at there sorrow.

3&3

" It is going according to plan." Said a tall silutette. The figure stepped over the burnt heaps of wood, and looked down at the charred bodies, which didn't survive the fire. He gazed at one corpse specificly, and grinned at the sight.

" Aww... what a shame. To bad the almighty general of the Western Lands didn't survive the fire. Now isn't that pitiful. I was just beginning to have some fun." Said the man, crushing InuTaisho's burnt body. His smile grew wider as InuTaisho's remains fluttered to ashes. It was Meiyomaru.

A.N." I really did mean to tell you guys about Meiyomaru, but I couldn't without giving away the story! Sorry = ( "

Meiyomaru looked down to the ground, at the pile of dust, that had been InuTaisho and said," Isn't that too bad! I was having lots of enjoyment controlling your thoughts! Pathetic! To think I could enter your mind, just by one key! Your putrid son Sesshomaru! You really were an exellent father to him, but now you won't have the chance to say you are sorry! Ha!" Meiyomaru said mockingly as he walked on, trotting along the ashes as if they were nothing.

Meiyomaru had used his chamelon charm to enter InuTaisho's thoughts. Meiyomaru had manipulated him by controlling his mind, and his most deepest thoughts eversince he had left the village. Meiyomaru had only lost a few moments of freedom, with InuTaisho, but on the night that he had died, Meiyomaru was powerful enough to fully brainwash InuTaisho, making him belive that he was with his family all along.

Meiyomaru finally got the revenge he wanted from InuTaisho. But now he would pay back Sesshomaru, his son. Meiyomaru closed his fists tightly thinking of that word. Son. Sesshomaru could have been his son. If InuTaisho hadn't stole Satsuki's heart, a few centuries ago.

3&3

Satsuki laughed after Meiyomaru had fallen over on his back. He had attempted to show her a new technique he had invented, but failed miserably. They were both young, and innocent in those days, and were giggling as they chased eachother through the creek. The trees blew in the west wind, and clouds approached the village as the sky turned orange and pink. The sun had begun to set, so they each said a simple farewell, as they happilly skipped toward their huts.

InuTaisho's family were refugees, searching for a better place to live. InuTaisho ran up and down the path, with his arms outstretched. The young pup sprinted joyfully up the mountain, and saw what he thought would be his new home. He looked down apon The Shoheki Village, and smiled with great bliss. He, his mother, and his father, would finally be resting from their long journey!

Satsuki went to go fetch water from the stream, for her family's dinner. She danced along the stoney path and guided herself straight to the clear water. Satsuki ladled her bucket into the stream, with the sleeves of her yukata rolled up. She struggled to lift the bucket out of the water, but found that she was too weak. She sighed and was about to put the bucket down, when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Satsuki looked to her right and saw a boy with long white hair, tied up into a ponytail. He was the one who had grabbed her wrist.

" Do you need any help with that?" The boy asked as he lifted the bucket out of the stream. Satsuki, who was deeply embarrassed, blushed rapidly. She felt very foolish making the boy carry the water to her hut. They came to her hut, and the boy wiped sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his torn yukata. It was a long walk to her home from the stream, and added a heavy burden if you were to carry a bucket of water back with you. As soon as the boy set the water down, he fell over into the grass, and gave a deep exhale.

" Wow, that was a long walk!" He said looking at Satsuki and smiling. The boy's bangs were sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Satsuki felt like a burden on this boy's shoulders. She would have carried the bucket back herself, if she wasn't so tired. And the boy wasn't even complaining about the work!

" So you are a dog youkai too, huh?" The pup said looking over the horizon at the sunset. Satsuki nodded her head, and looked the boy over. He was beaten down with bruises, and his legs were sore. He had tattered clothes that were covered in dirt, and no sandals were rested apon his feet. His forearms were binded with hems off of old yukatas, and he was completely filthy! Yet still, he didn't complain?

" Um... for your assistance, would you like me to invite you over for dinner tommorow?" Satsuki asked hoping that he would exept her offer.

" Do you really mean that!?" The boy said turning to Satsuki. Satsuki nodded, and the boy leaped for joy.

" I am so sorry I didn't properly introduce myself!" InuTaisho said looking down at the young girl. Satsuki blinked and stood up, herself, saying that she had forgot to do the same thing. They then introduced themselves as InuTaisho and Satsuki.

The sun rose the next day, and Meiyomaru and Satsuki were laying in the tall grass, looking up at the patches of clouds, in the clear blue sky. It was the beginning of summer on that hot afternoon, a the day was a real beauty. Satsuki sat up at the sight of InuTaisho and waved.

" Hi, InuTaisho!" Satsuki called, making Meiyomaru sit up from the grass. InuTaisho ran towards them. The wind picked up and blew the evergreen trees into infanant swirls, and the sun had emerged from behind a cloud, making Satsuki's eyes glow a bright topaz, and her hair flow in the wind. Her beatiful creamy-white skin was alluminated in the sunlight, turning her cheeks into a cherry-blossom pink. Her attire was a simple yukata, tied back in an apron-like fashion, but still seemed to bring out her smile. She was indeed beautiful.

Meiyomaru scowled as InuTaisho came closer. Who was this dog youkai?

Before Meiyomaru knew it, Satsuki and InuTaisho were becoming the greatest of friends, and leaving him out of everything. And years later, Satsuki and InuTaisho were bounded in love. Meiyomaru intended to propose to her around that time, but couldn't since InuTaisho had already taken Satsuki as his maiden. This act enfruriated Meiyomaru so much that he pledged he would gain revenge one day. And with all of those promises made, Sesshomaru was born, making Meiyomaru outraged. Sesshomaru could have been his son! Meiyomaru forever was jealous of InuTaisho, and did get his revenge, on that cold winter's night when InuYasha was born.

3&3

Meiyomaru frowned as he faced the silent wind. He would come back and seek vengence on Sesshomaru... when the time was least expected...

A.N." Well I am sooooo sorry for not telling you guys about Meiyomaru! XD Please forgive me! Thank you so much to the people who favorited, followed, or reveiwed! Till next chappie!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Two Swords Clash

InuYasha gasped to keep running. His breath was seized when he realized he had to stop and inhale. But how could he stop!? At least three youkai where charging after him, with the look of a murderer in their eyes. So, he didn't stop but kept running through the fields. InuYasha felt as though his ribs were coming apart when he countined to dash through the forest.

" Mother!" InuYasha cried remembering that when he called his mother she would always come and rescue him. But now no dark-haired woman appeared, because she had died a couple months before this incident. InuYasha's mother was very good to her son. She had raised him on her own, and he was one of the most difficult of things to take care of. But she loved him, so she had worked hard, until that one morning when she had perished.

The little hanyou continued to run, and thought that he would die, until he ran into somthing. InuYasha finally took in a breath and waited for another chest-tearing attack to come from the thing he had colided with. He trembled and gasped in another breath of fresh air, which he thought to be his last.

The angered dog youkai was ready to kill the thing that had bumped into him, but when Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder he saw an innocent child with bruises and fatal injuries crouched behind him. InuYasha looked up to find that he had colided with a tall youkai with white hair, and armor on, and that the youkai looked exremely deadly. The hoard of demons approached them. InuYasha closed his eyes ready to die by either them, or the strange creature standing before him, but no claws threatened him.

Sesshomaru eyed the youkai and wasn't pleased. They were horned and deadly in the eyes of any human, but in Sesshomaru's cold topaz eyes, they were nothing but dead. InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru for an instant to find that his vision was blurring, and that he would faint and be at the mercy of a cold-blooded youkai, who would almost surely destroy him. The small hanyou gazed at his executioners and took in a good breath before falling unconcious.

" You can't have our meal dog!" One of the youkai said, charging at Sesshomaru with intense strength. The inuyoukai grunted and unleashed a whip of demonic power straight through his enemy's chest. The youkai fell dead, leaving his allies to retreat. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wasn't even near finished settling things with his enemies, and in a whip of the air, he was standing before them, with the white in his eyes turned into a maroon.

" No one dares taunt The Lord of the Western Lands and lives to tell the tale!" Sesshomaru yelled slashing an attack of blinding power towards the youkai, killing them and destroying nearly half the forest, setting it aflame.

He stared into the raging fire before he began to walk again. But when he was beginning to walk, he looked back at the child with dog ears. The poor thing was in a deep faint, and would burn to ashes if the child was left there. Sesshomaru, who felt no compassion for anyone, was driven into a silent reverie by seeing an innocent child in this situation. Then he thought of his father, who was killed by the angry flames of that night it happened. The inuyoukai looked the child over one last time, before deciding to save the meak soul.

Sesshomaru lifted the child off the ground, and set the unconcious being onto his dragon's saddle. As the group of youkai continued to march through the forest the inuyoukai thought he was too soft-hearted, but showed no outward emotion.

3&3

InuYasha's eyes slowly cracked open, and saw a bright blue sky with small white patches of fluff clinging to the forever-blue. His sides were throbbing horribly and stung every time he exhaled. But his pain was somewhat soothed by a constant rocking, caused by Ah-un's trotting through the forest. The hanyou thought that he had been eaten, until he noticed a familiar white-haired figure walking along the forest at the side of his dragon.

InuYasha gasped hoarsilly and tried to get up and run, but nothing in his body would listen to him. The little hanyou groaned and willed himself to sit up, but it was pointless. He continued to moan making Sesshomaru really exasperated, and sorry that he had showed mercy to the child. And after an hour of InuYasha's constant moaning, Sesshomaru's paitence finally snapped.

" I have attempted to be good to you, but I am losing my paitence." Sesshomaru said turning to InuYasha.

" Eat me!" InuYasha said suprisingly loud. Sesshomaru's eyes widened with disgust. How could someone be raised on such poor language!?

" I saved your life, and this is the thanks you show to me?" Sesshomaru said with his anger rising rapidly.

" Yeah, just so you could eat me instead!" InuYasha yelled back. Sesshomaru and InuYasha argued for hours until Sesshomaru could no longer stand it.

" I saved your sorry butt so why don't you just shut up!?" Sesshomaru screamed exposing his true form.

InuYasha quickly closed his mouth, just realizing what kind of power he had run into. Just thinking the possibility of his death made him feel misery, and in an instant, he caught a hot lump in his throat and began to cry.

Sesshomaru was speechless. He had never made anyone cry before, and feeling the guilt, made him turn away from the child. He went on walking, and didn't say anything more to the child. InuYasha also felt deep guilt. He had insulted the person that had saved him, and not even a thank you fell from his mouth. Now he didn't mourn because of the thought of dying, but shed tears out of being rude. The little hanyou knew his mother was watching him, and would be displeased at his actions if he talked longer to the youkai. Silence cut clean through the air.

They had stopped to make camp for the night and started a fire. InuYasha shivered and coughed through the night, and his right eye shook horribly, and the Tensaiga, that Sesshomaru had come across, also trembled greatly. InuYasha put a hand over his shivering eye and managed to calm it. Sesshomaru did the same with his sword, and its rattles seized.

" So, your mama and papa are still alive?" InuYasha asked out of the blue. Sesshomaru said nothing, but looked away from InuYasha. Something slid down InuYasha's cheek and glew against the light of the fire. It made its way to the ground and slowly plopped at the dirt, dying down very fast. InuYasha felt the warm touch evacuating from his eyes, as more tears drooped off his chin.

" Lucky you. I bet your mommy and pappy are still alive... Mama was very pretty, and she loved something as ugly as me... I loved her too... b-bu-but now... she-she- won't be here t-to love me anymore." InuYasha said as his tears became painful. Sesshomaru whirled around to see something he had never seen before. He saw a young child... that was weeping for his mother, his mother that was dead. Sesshomaru felt an intense guilt inside of him, to think he had told a child to silence himself, who had every right to keep talking.

" And my old man, I never saw him... because he died when I was born!" InuYasha wailed buiring his head in his knees. Sesshomaru's breath was shut down in an instant. He saw that everyone around him was crying. Jaken, Ah-un, and the child he had saved, but why not him!? He wanted to show sympathy for this poor, misunderstood child... but he just couldn't, instead he grunted, catching InuYasha's attention.

" Lucky you. Not me. I wish my father had died when I was born, then I could show some sympathy for you, but because he lived I regret to say I can't." Sesshomaru said confusing InuYasha.

The crickets chirped loudly that night, and InuYasha had fallen asleep to their angust songs, but Sesshomaru stood awake, and decided that he couldn't sleep, that he didn't deserve sleep, because compared to the life the child has been through, he hadn't experienced anything, and he was willing to give up rest for that.

3&3

InuYasha awoke to a day without pain, and discovered that his wounds had healed overnight. He gave a sigh of releif to find that he would at least spend a day without being threatened by menacing claws.

Sesshomaru started walking and InuYasha followed, not saying anything for quite awhile, until the little hanyou got up the courage to start a conversation.

" So, where exactly are you going?" InuYasha asked slightly nervous. Sesshomaru was silent for a couple moments when he suprisingly answered.

" I intend to venture into the Eastern Lands, to seek out youkai of worthy stature enough to join my empire." Sesshomaru replied with not the slightest fault in his sentance. They countinued walking, and InuYasha summoned the strenght to keep talking.

" What will you do after that?" InuYasha asked with butterflies in his stomach. All Sesshomaru's response was, was a low sigh of displeasure. InuYasha then backed off. He knew that it was pointless to start a conversation with this guy. Wait- mabey it wasn't so pointless! They didn't know eachother's names, so that's got to them somewere, InuYasha thought as he began to speak again.

" Uhh, how rude of me not to introdice-um intor-introdace- inro- I mean not tell you my name!" InuYasha started having trouble pronouncing introduce correctly, " My name is InuYasha! What's yours?" The little hanyou said glad that he had ended his sentances.

" Sesshomaru." The inuyoukai replied sending heaps of laughter through InuYasha's lungs. Sesshomaru gave a glare of distaste directly towards the laughing hanyou, making his giggles die. More akward silence was spread throughout the air, and this time InuYasha didn't try to break it.

" Tell me, are you familiar with the name InuTaisho of the Western Lands?" Sesshomaru asked all of a sudden, out of instinct. InuYasha thought for a moment and tried to act wise.

" You answer my question first." InuYasha cunningly replied to Sesshomaru referring to the question he had asked that last night. Sesshomaru stared up into the sky for a couple of moments, remembering things which made him feel dreadful... That one night when it happened...

" One of them has perished... my father." Sesshomaru managed to reply through gritted teeth. InuYasha immedieatly saw that he had brought up the wrong kind of conversation, and backed away.

The wind blew in an eastward direction, sending InuYasha's bangs flying across his forehead. It was a warm afternoon, on that magnificent spring day, and the little hanyou was exremely greatful he lived to see it. It was the season of the sakura trees, and InuYasha found that day to bring back so many good memories. However, catching sight of the pink-covered trees, Sesshomaru found that day to bring back many memories which he'd rather forget...

3&3

" Grrr!" InuTaisho said as he chased Sesshomaru through the fields. The dog general's son knew that this moment wouldn't last long. Soon, InuTaisho would be going off to fight in another war, leaving Satsuki and Sesshomaru to trust that he would return. However, the pup had no doubts that his father would return...

Until... He didn't come back.

InuTaisho and Satsuki were always the kind to argue, but they would never separate from eachother. The sakura trees were in bloom, on that day, planning to mock the future Sesshomaru aswell as the past... and they succeeded...

3&3

The inuyoukai grunted and counted his prayers of not having to remember that scene. But it turned out that all of his requests were in vain, because that memory had returned to haunt him, on that exact day.

Tensaiga rattled, and didn't stop even when Sesshomaru had laid his hand apon its sheath. InuYasha's right eye was shaking when Tensaiga had started acting up. Sesshomaru had his suspicions about it, but said nothing until dark, when thay had made camp again.

" Your right eye... does it usually shake like that?" Sesshomaru asked with the slightest hint of concern in his voice. InuYasha shook his head, and put a cupped had over his eye. Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and paused, then examined InuYasha's right eye. There was something so strange about the whole thing, but Sesshomaru couldn't put his fingure on it. So, instead of worrying about it, he simply ingnored the situation, just like he did with anything else that didn't concern him.

" You failed to respond to my question." Sesshomaru reminded InuYasha. The hanyou remembered that he hadn't aswered Sesshomaru's question, so he sat up and took in a breath, preparing for a smack on the head.

" Yes, I did hear that name before, Sesshomaru-san." InuYasha said making Sesshomaru frown with disgust. No one had called the inuyoukai by such a nickname before, and he had despised the suffix for a long time.

" Who are you to call me by such a name?" Sesshomaru said angered by the slightest.

" Oh, that! Well, we've been in a group for a long time, so we should already be friends, right?" InuYasha replied, making Sesshomaru suprisingly pleased. The cold-hearted inuyoukai laughed for the first time in two long years. InuYasha was so suprised by this act, that he nearly fainted.

Things were looking up for the group... almost...

3&3

Sesshomaru positioned his claws and ripped through a school of fish, trying to hold back laughter when he saw the look on InuYasha's face.

" Ha! I beat you fair and square!" The inuyoukai said to the little hanyou. InuYasha saw Sesshomaru tower over him like a giant, so he calmly surrendurred. He had to face that Sesshomaru could catch more fish than him.

The wind blew in a westward direction, and the sakura trees were reflecting the happiness off the youkai and hanyou, that had became frieneds in an instant. The day was hot and bright, but Sesshomaru didn't take the weather as an insult, this time. The hanyou thought up all of the wonderful moments which had happened to him under the sakura trees, and added this time to his memories. He promised himself that he would never forget this moment, or at least InuYasha tried...

" You sorta remind me of my daddy." InuYasha said all of a suddend. Sesshomaru looked down at him, and sat down under the pinkness of a tree. InuYasha mimced Sesshomaru and set himself under the sakura tree.

" How do you know so much about your father? You had said that he had perished when you were born." Sesshomaru asked with actual feeling in his sentance.

" My mommy used to talk about him all the time." InuYasha replied.

" So, what did he look like?" Sesshomaru asked, again with emotion.

" Mommy said that he had long white hair, armor, and three swords." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru was completely oblivious to the world around him, once he had heard " three swords. He fell into a tense silence, and so did the wind.

The odor of smoke suddenly filled Sesshomaru's senses, and left his eyes to go into a complete haze. In his mind's eye he saw a giant dog howl against the backround of a full moon. And once the dog bounded into the forest, Sesshomaru had heard the sound which he thought could only dwell in his nightmares,... the sound of a castle collapse... and the sound of a barrier snap... Then all he saw was a cloud of smoke fill the sky, making the clouds turn blood-red.

He almost instantly unleashed an attack against InuYasha, when his eyes came out of haze. The shocked and frightened hanyou fell over, on his back an Sesshomaru was exposing his true form, quickly.

" You putrid mutt reproduction of a worthless human!" Sesshomaru yelled making the hanyou cry, but this time the inuyoukai wasn't ashamed of doing so. InuYasha ran, and ran into the forest, wishing he'd never be seen again by Sesshomaru. The inuyoukai spat out a sware word, and teared down every single sakura tree in his sight, leaving the world in shades of gray, as his last ounce of love was forced out of him. He no longer loved his mother, Ah-un, Jaken, or even himself. He ran into the east and poured hatered all over his heart, as more cuss words fell from his mouth. He had promised himself he wouldn't love... forever...

A.N." Sorry for the long wait! Personal issues have come up, so please forgive me. All of your reveiws have touched me, and have kept me going! Thank you so much to the people who favorited, followed or reveiwed! Till next chapter! ( =


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Desire

He ran to his target, sensing its every move, and memorizing its scent. The inuyoukai wasn't going to let this person, who had refused his offer, pass him by. He sprinted in slilent glides so fast that the grass under his feet were short to respond. He had every intention to kill this youkai, who would refuse to such an offer from his royal stature. The sense overwhelmed him as he heard the screech before cutting down his enemy. Blood spilled over his claws, and he let its maroon color seep into his memory... and this was normal.

Jaken walked towards Sesshomaru and began to compliment on his every move. " Exellent form Sesshomaru!" The imp said as he approached the inuyoukai. Sesshomaru looked back at Jaken with a look of pure hatred, and positioned his nails, as if he were about to murder Jaken aswell.

" I-I-I m-mean m-milord." The kappa youkai said bowing on his hands and knees to Sesshomaru. The imp had forgoten he was to address Sesshomaru as Lord Sesshomaru now, for if he didn't, the cold-hearted inuyoukai would destroy him. Sesshomaru had lost all of his compassion to the point were he would kill his lifelong Master, his loyal dragon, and anything that was to pass him by. He no longer had love even for his mother, let alone his deseased father, whom which he despised to the bitter end of the fires of oblivion.

Pure hatred lurked in his mind, and wouldn't escape. He quit pondering things and weighing matters over, but completely shut down the ideas that wern't his. And in doing so, even his eyes had no sign of emotion, but anger and a slight hint of happiness when someone falls at his feet.

He caught the scent of a human this time, and charged straight in its direction. His target began to move, so he picked up his pace, and took the slight flinch of his target as an insult to his speed. The white in his eyes was blood-shot red once the thought of someone taunting him came to mind, so he ran even faster. The poor human woman was picking herbs near a stream, when she heard a rustling in the tall bamboo behind her. There was a high-pitched scream, and then silence.

Sesshomaru looked into the hazed eyes of the woman he'd slain. They were sky-blue eyes, eyes which would take your breath away, but all those shining beauties were to Seshomaru, were pockets of rotting flesh. Without hesitation, he devoured the body of that woman, leaving nothing but bones, and scraps of cloth, which were blown away by the wind.

The inuyoukai wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his yukata, and carried on throughout the forest. Ah-un and Jaken followed behind him, still occasionally looking back at the remains of the human woman.

" Master-I-I mean Lord Sesshomaru," Ah-un started not catching any attention of Sesshomaru what so ever," don't you think that was a bit unreasonable?" Ah-un asked silently. Sesshomaru shot an evil glare in his dragon's direction and Ah-un whined backing away.

" Um... S-I-I mean Lord Sesshomaru, do you intend to take on any other tasks of importance besides constructimg an empire?" Jaken asked very unsure of how long his life would last. The inuyoukai said nothing for an hour until he finally responded.

" Such as what?" Sesshomaru asked catching Jaken off guard.

" W-what S-m-milord?"

" What is of such equal importance that I, Lord of the Western Lands, would put aside the duty of reigning over an empire!?" Sesshomaru yelled not turning around.

" Oh! A thousand pardons milord! Um... but I'm sure my opinion means nothing to you of such importance." Jaken replied.

" Tell me!" Sesshomaru comanded. Jaken gulped in some air and was ready to die.

" Such as the doing of receiving an heir..." The imp said truning ghostly pale.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his slow tracks, and so did the wind. The inuyoukai tilted his head a centimeter to the right and smiled wickedly. Ah-un and Jaken were hugging eachother ready for death, with there scared selves shivering under the giant shadow, Sesshomaru cast apon the forest. With closed eyes, keeping the evil smirk, Sesshomaru bent his head low.

" Who am I... to... receive an heir? Who am I... to even bother?" The inuyoukai whispered darkly, making his allys tremble greatly with fear. Then Sesshomaru continued to walk, keeping his eyes covered with the shadow of his bangs. The winds picked up again, and sent Sesshomaru's silky hair flying eastward, making the scene seem exremely dramatic. Jaken became worried that his Lord would never choose a mate, and have her bear his child, but live without a spouse forever, never having an heir to take on his duties.

Sesshomaru's old wishes to become a sire, now vanished completely. The cold-blooded youkai had a new intention, something he thought was far greater than love...power. For power wouldn't bring about betrayal, like love had done.

A.N." A sire is a male dog that had had puppies with a female dog."

The intense silence seemed unbreakable, as Sesshomaru kept his face in shadow. The light of the day was dimming and the forest became dank, and quiet. The group of youkai wouldn't stop enjoining followers until they had an unbeatable army, which would take at least a hundred years, even thoguh they have been travling for about fourteen years.

The night sky came up almost too quickly, spreading its arms across the day, but Sesshomaru still resumed walking. The bad habit of giving up sleep had stayed with him for ten years long years, eversince he had met InuYasha.

Sesshomaru heard a rustle in the brush and charged straight into it, finding a child.

" It's a demon!" The little boy shouted as he started to run. Sesshomaru glided after the child and found that the boy had led him to village. Everyone was evacuating from their huts when they saw the screaming boy, running down the path. All of the men sprinted towards Sesshomaru aiming their weapons. The inuyoukai remained still, and each one of the village men threw their attacks directly to Sesshomaru's body, but their courage was in vain, for when they attempted to kill Sesshomaru, all of their weapons cracked against the inuyoukai's kimono.

" The were very poorly crafted, those weapons." Sesshomaru said brushing dirt off his shoulder. All of the men gasped when Sesshomaru spread his claws to attack, and without hesitation, the cold-hearted inuyoukai murdered all of the village men, with one quick motion of his whip.

In the darkness of the night, the village became filled with the mourns of the people, who had lost part of their family to Sesshomaru's coldness, and Sesshomaru himself couldn't tolerate the cries, so he had ordered Jaken to dispose of their mourning, permanantly.

" Forgive me." Jaken whispered when he had set the people aflame with the staff of two heads, leaving nothing but ashes, piled all over the muddy ground. The imp felt a warm tear roll down his cheek after he had killed those innocent people, but wiped it away, realizing he could easily be left behind.

Sesshomaru was thinking many things at that point, but none of his thoguhts involved guilt or sorrow for the people he had destroyed. The inuyoukai was thinking of a great source of power, which was used by his father many times in battle, the Tesusaiga. The Tesusaiga was a sword that looked poorly crafted, but when in its true form, it's a giant fang forged by the greatest of swordsmiths, with the ability to slay one hundred youkai in one sweep. At thinking such thoughts, Sesshomaru looked down at the sword he had inherited, the Tensaiga.

The Tensaiga was a sword that couldn't cut. It didn't have a giant form of manificent demonic power either, but it was indeed powerful. The Tensaiga was named for its ability to heal the dead, and bring them back to the world of the living. It was said that the user needed a specific talent to preform the Tensaiga's ultimate technique, to heal or purify a hundred people in one sweep. Sesshomaru thought the sword was useless, but had a secret that was encircled around the Tensaiga. The secrect was that when he first held Tensaiga, all of his wounds from past expereinces healed over completely, but the truth of the matter was that his body never really healed those injuries by itself, so those wounds wern't truly gone, just hidden by Tensaiga's clear barrier of power. So without the Tensaiga, Sesshomaru would be in absolute pain, and at the point of death, within a day.

The group then headed northward, changing their course.

" Um... Milord, where exactly are we heading?" Jaken asked looking back at their original destination.

" We are heading to the Bones and Ashfire Lands of the North." Sesshomaru replied with no tone in his voice.

" Why do you intend to venture to such a place m-milord?" The imp asked stumbling over a rotting log.

" I am going to seek out the swordsmith Toto-sai, to find out if he has any relations with the Black Pearl." The inuyoukai again, replied with no emotion.

The Black Pearl was a gemstone which held InuTaisho's grave, and hidden inside the tomb was the Tesusaiga itself.

The day grew dark and every inch of light died down almost too fast. Jaken and Ah-un found themselves stumbling over eachother's feet in the pitch blackness of the night, but Sesshomaru's steps were everso silent and perfect. The inuyoukai's eyes were set aglow in the musky forest, and his senses were always alert to danger. He continued walking and in his heart, he placed a false desire. He thought he wanted power, he thought he needed power, and now he was starting to believe those false wishes.

A.N." So sorry about the wait for these chapters. But please tell me everything you think! There is lots of goodies in the next two chapters, so if you quit here, I'm afraid you'll miss the exitment! Till next chappie!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : I Won't Know

Sesshomaru had traveld far to find the Black Pearl, but twas all in vain for no matter how far he ventured, the inuyoukai couldn't find the precious stone. He had been wandering for fifty years, using the staff of two heads as a guide. This was the last great tomb which he knew of, and it had to be of the Black Pearl's dwelling.

Vicious wolves were guarding the grave, once they had approached. Sesshomaru did not hesitate, but walked straight to the tomb, making all of the beasts charge directly at him. The inuyoukai grunted and positioned his nails, scanning his enemies' weak points. They surrounded him completely, but Sesshomaru still had no doubts about his victory. The hungry wolves leaped at Sesshomaru with forceful strength, but Sesshomaru summoned his whip, turning fast, cutting down all of his targets with one quick motion.

" Jaken. The staff." Sesshomaru said calling the kappa youkai to his side. The imp staggered over to the tomb and placed the staff of two heads onto the stones. On the staff, one of its heads bent low and screamed. When the female face did this , that meant that it wasn't the right grave.

" The female head screams. Does this mean that the staff of two heads mislead us?" Jaken asked looking from left to right. Sesshomaru was already walking away from the tomb when he had heard the screams of the staff. That was his last hope, and now, where would he go?

" W-wait! Milord, wait for me!" Jaken called when he had noticed that Sesshomaru was walking the opposite direction. There was light ahead, and that light came from a base of soldiers, preparing for war.

" Jaken, I need a boat." Sesshomaru said to the imp out of nowere. Jaken immeadietly sprinted to the water, in search of a dinghy, bowing before he headed out.

" Ah! Now, this is the strength of your general, and shall be yours in battle!" The captin of the armored men shouted with joy, having his high hopes of victory. Sesshomaru walked toward the men so silently that the captin didn't notice, until the inuyoukai spoke.

" I want a boat." Sesshomaru said darkly, sending the general into fits of laughter. The wind picked up and Sesshomaru's hair went flying through the heavy breeze, creating a tensed silence. The moon shone brightly that night, and glew orange, as if it were reflecting Sesshomaru's anger.

" Your request is impossible! We can't just lend you a boat when there's a battle drawing near!" The captin said, still laughing.

Jaken came scrambling out of the brush, anouncing that he couldn't find a boat.

" Milord, there isn't a boat in sight! Um... unless you count those." Jaken said looking at a docking range full of small rowboats.

" Shall I dispose of the humans Milord?" Jaken asked heading to his Master's side. Sesshomaru moitioned for Jaken to do away with them, and then the kappa youkai stepped forth, burning the men to ashes with the staff of two heads.

"That ought to teach you, not to question my lord!" Jaken said as he walked off. Just the kappa youakai began to follow his Master, the male head on his staff, tilted upward and made its eyes glow a deep red. This singnal from staff, meant that the Black Pearl was near. The imp gasped and rushed to his Master's side, as soon as the signal became clear to him.

As the two youkai floated on the water, letting the river's current guide their boat, Jaken started to speak.

" Um... M-milord," Jaken said not catching any attention from his Master," the staff points to the west, d-do you think that InuYasha could have inherited the Black Pearl?" Jaken asked nervously. Sesshomaru almost instantly snatched the staff of two heads, pushing Jaken overboard with it and into the water.

" InuYasha has perished, fifty years ago." The inuyoukai said forcing his ward deeper into the river. Jaken couldn't breath, and felt his senses overwhelm with the sound of rushing water. As he struggled to lift himself back onto the boat, Jaken thought about the words which were spoken to him.

3&3

Sesshomaru was now truly thinking about the Tesusaiga, and its strength, its massive, incredible power. Was all of its glory wasted on a putrid hanyou? Did the inuyoukai's half-brother really inherit the Tesusaiga? Was InuYasha more of worth to Tesusaiga, then he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and heir to the Mighty Dog General of the West, InuTaisho!? Even this thought seemed dispicable to Sessshomaru, and he was determined to recieve the Tesusaiga, in order to end these thoughts, just like any other mortal life he would end.

The waters moved a in a slight ripple offcourse, and the inuyoukai could sense some sort of giant ogre trying to ambush his boat. He waited, pretending that he hadn't sensed his enemies' movments, and in a whip of the wind the youkai fell into Sesshomaru's trap. Three giant, horned beasts came at Sesshomaru and threatened him with their enormous fangs and claws. They bounded towards their target with determination in their eyes, not realizing what kind of blunder they had commited.

Sesshomaru grunted, bounding off the boat, and summoning his whip of demonic power, injuring two of the ogeres. They screeched in agony as the glowing weapon, pierced their chests once more. The inuyoukai couldn't tolerate their cries, and leaped straight for them, sending poison through his claws, and tearing down the screaming beasts with one quick motion. As soon as the inuyouaki landed on the forest-like shore, he saw that one of his targets was retreating. Taunted by the youkai's act, Sesshomaru leapt in the direction of the beast ready to kill the ogere. When the inuyoukai caught the beast trembling before him, the ogere opened his mouth to speak.

" Please, have mercy!" The ogere cried. Sesshomaru wondered why the creature would even bother pleading. The inuyoukai lifted his claws in the air and whipped the youkai, making him screech.

" Save your breath." Sesshomaru said with a look of hatered in his cold topaz eyes. The beast again trembled, as Sesshomaru threw another attack at the ogere.

" I'll do anything if you let me live!" The youkai cried once more, that time hoarsely trying to hide his agonizing pain. The inuyoukai lifted his claws once more, but stopped his attack in midair. If this youkai was willing to do anything for his life, he would probalby know about the Black Pearl. Sesshomaru pondered this very carefully. Should he let the ogere die, or should he trust that this youkai, would really do anything to save his own life.

The ogre shook and hoped that this youkai would spare his life. Sesshomaru suprisingly lowered his claws, making the ogre sigh with releif.

" If you don't do as I command...," Sesshomaru started," your life will come to a painful end..." The ogre nodded in agreement, and stood. Jaken came scrambling to his Master's side, telling the ogre not to dissapoint his Lord. The beast continued following the two, when Jaken suggested something.

" Milord, I know of a youkai that can morph into human mortals." The imp said. That's when Sesshomaru sensed it. The smell of his putrid half-brother had overwhelmed his nostrils. And that's also when he realized his ward had beat him to the stench. Jaken had said that so that his Master would fool InuYasha, by joining forces with a youkai that could shape-shift. That way, they could make the youkai morph into someone the hanyou cared about, so that InuYasha would stay at bay.

A sudden flashback came to Sesshomaru, a flashback that swept a web of nausea through his mind. In the mind's eye, he saw his ward... and... someone else. That someone else had white hair, topaz eyes, magenta markings spread across his cheeks, a cresent resting on his forehead..., and a smile. For some reason the inuyoukai couldn't recognize himself from the past, the dog lord just looked so different when he was a pup. Sesshomaru came to a slow stop, and looked himself over. He was a threat, up to every corner of his body. The armor plate of a warrior was laid apon his chest, he had hidden daggers at the tip of every fingure, and inside those menacing claws was the most deadly poison known to youkai, beside from that, he had sharp fangs that drew blood from just rubbing against the flesh, his face revealed no expression to enemy forces or even allies, and his eyes..., they were ice cold eyes, but yet still burning with hatered. The dog lord tried to remember what his eyes looked like... when he was an innocent pup, but he couldn't imagine anything else, but his reflection in the stream he was looking down apon. He cast his whip of demonic power into the small pool of water and looked way from his reflection, as he began to walk again.

" Where?" The inuyoukai asked out of the blue. Jaken stopped in his short tracks and tried to remember what he had said to his Lord.

" Oh! The shape-shifter! Yes, umm... she dwells in the Sea of Illusions, m-milord." The imp said with a bow. Sesshomaru gave a grunt of distaste, when he had heard the location of the so-called shape-shifter. The inulord's only setback was illusion, and if he were to travel to the Sea of Illusions... who knows? If he were to come face-to-face with a Master of illusion, as powerful as he is, he would be a dead man. The inuyoukai's response was another snort of discontent, and that's when the ogre started to talk.

" I think I may be of assistance to you." The giant beast said. Sesshomaru was bewildered. If this ogre were to talk to him of such a royal stature, without having the correct privilage, it had to be a good reason.

" Speak." Was the inulord's only response.

" If you are in odds with youkai of the illusional stature," the ogre started," I have ways of charming and persuading those youkai of illusion." Jaken was immeadeiately staggering over to the ogre and opened his mouth to say something.

" LORD SESSHOMARU WOULD NEVER REQUIRE ANY HELP FROM A PUTRID OGRE SUCH AS Y-"

" Jaken." A low voice interrupted. The imp looked over his shoulder to see an angry Sesshomaru standing before him, glaring down at him with evil eyes. The small kappa youkai instantly silenced himself, backing away. The inyouaki turned to the ogre, he wondered if he should seek assistance in the beast or ignore his proposal. Then, Sesshomaru thought of the Sea of Illusions. He knew that he was vulnerable to a Master of mirage, and defensless to any technique the enemy was using, dealing with illusion. He had to aquire the ogre's help.

" Your assistance is needed." Sesshomaru said. The ogre blinked in suprise. Was this powerful dog lord really weak against something as small as mirage? Once the beast realized he was being left behind, he bounded towards the two youkai.

3&3

The group of youkai changed their course, headed for the Sea of Illusion. As the forests grew cold and damp, while the afternoon sun had risen, the youkai knew they were close to their destination. For it was the middle of summer, the warmest time of all the year, and for a forest to be misty, cold, and damp around this season, there had to be some sort of catch. The winds automaticly picked up and blew in the opposite direction, but the trees stayed untouches and unmoved. Sesshomaru growled just the slightest, and as if that action was a keyword, it seemed almost instantly, the world was drained of all its light, until they were walking in the nothingness of a pitch black. Hallucinations filled Sesshomaru's mind and were becoming almost real in that tourture chamber, most youkai call the Sea of Illusion. The dog lord's eyes turned a bright maroon, as he began to tranform into his true self. Whines and squeals filled the forest, and acouple humans passed by Sesshomaru, but didn't see him as a threat, but more related to a frightened puppy. Thousands of shivers ran up and down the dog lord's back, and Sesshomaru heard his horrid whines come back to him as echoes. But unlike echoes, the squeals came back to him getting louder and louder every time the sound was heard once more.

A bewildered Jaken stood before his Master, and tried to calm him down. " M-milord! Its only a forest! What is wrong with you!?"

" Sesshomaru stopped and growled at his ward, because in the mind's ear the inuyoukai heard the words," Cream orb! Tis merely a florist! Fear is sung loud from you!"

" I don't fear florists!" Sesshomaru yelled darkly, confusing his servant rapidly. The ogre's jaw dropped in never-ending shock from what he had witnessed. This dog youkai which held awsome power, was dented by something as little as illusion!? After five minutes of staring the giant beast shook his head and summoned the youkai causing Sesshomaru's hallucinations. A shape-shifter woman appeared, and lowered the level of mirage when she caught sight of the ogre.

" Ahh! Friend!" The woman shouted letting loose her web of illusion. As soon as she had done this, Sesshomaru dropped to the floor, and took in a short breath of agony. Did he really just fall into a trap, created by someone of much lesser power than himself!?

" What do you desire from me, freind?" The shape-shifter asked the ogre.

" I want you to assist us, on an important journey." The giant beast replied. The shape-shifter's smile was slowly turning into a frown, when she had heard the word " us" fall from the ogre's lips. She glanced at Sesshomaru, and back at the ogre. The Master of hallucination was undecided for a moment, until the dog lord began to speak.

" You can have InuYasha once I'm in no further need of him." Sesshomaru said, making the shape-shifter smile with delight.

" Hmmm... this InuYasha person, what is he, youkai or human?" The Master of mirage asked with a look of malice in her eyes. Sesshomaru knew were their conversation was headed, and smirked just the slightest.

" He's neither. Half-human and half-youkai." The inulord replied. The woman's smile brightened, as she heard " half" come out of Sesshomaru's mouth. I can already sense so much selfishness, and hate in a soul like that, the shape-shifter thought. Then it was agreed that she would assist them.

They countinued walking away from the Sea of Illusions, making Sesshomaru feel a great deal of releif. The group of youkai hadn't noticed their stay in the Sea of Illusions, was far longer than expected. In fact, it had taken them a day's worth to accompany the Master of hallucination. And now the hardest thing to do was to seek out InuYasha.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, and tried to remember The hanyou's scent. This odor was fifty years old, and didn't quite smell like anything anymore. All he could smell around him was forest, small animals, and his allies. The dog lord refused to sink onto his hands and knees, because he thought it was a disgusting act, that only uncivilized being would dare to do. So, intsead he traced back his memories, until he finally remembered. InuYasha carried the putrid stench of, worry, sorrow, blood, and fear. But... something else too, something that made Sesshomaru feel so... safe? He had no clue what that mysterious aroma was, but left it, ignored it, he didn't need that part of the scent to catch InuYasha.

Memories of a distant time came back to Sesshomaru, a time when he had discovered his half-brother.

" B-but now she won't be here to love me anymore!" Sesshomaru remebered the little hanyou say buiring his head in his knees.

Who was the " she " the hanyou had spoken of? Was it his... mother? Yes! That was it! She was his mother! And better yet, InuYasha seemed to be found of his mother, so that's where the shape-shifter woman would come in handy.

" Shape-shifter," the inuyoukai started catching the woman's attention.

" Morph into the wife of InuTaisho of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru finished. The woman transformed into a familiar face, a very familiar face, but it wasn't the face of Izaiyoi... It was the bright face and form, of Satsuki. When the woman had tramsformed, it felt as though a nail dug its way through the dog lord's heart. Sesshomaru, then, felt as though he would drop to his knees and mourn, but his body stayed put, and not even the slightest emotion spread across his face. He was physicly trying to cry now, but everything in his body disobeyed him, not even his hand would move... and this wasn't an illusion.

" His second wife." Sesshomaru replied coldly, even though he wished he had said it through gritted teeth. The woman then shifted into a dark-haired woman, who wore a kimono that trailed silk, off the fine, elegant trim that stitched its way up layers of expensive lace. The inuyoukai watched his mother morph into another woman. Satsuki's glowing white hair soon changed to gray, then a deep black, and her beautiful topaz eyes, changed into bronze, then a rich brown, but when the cresent on her forehead slowly vanish into nothing, the dog lord turned away.

" Perfect." Sesshomaru whispered darkly once he had turned away.

Once the group came in sight of a village, Sesshomaru's face scrunched up, for this was where InuYasha's scent was most strong. The dog lord leapt onto the ogre shoulder and told the beast to head in the direction of the small village. He had also commanded the shape-shifter to ready her illusions, so that InuYasha would fall into their trap.

3&3

" Get down!" InuYasha yelled pushing Kagome's face into the dirt. The school girl looked confused as she lifted her head from the ground, until she saw it. It was a heavenly carrige, soaring through the air with demons from the Netherworld surrounding it. Then, in an instant a giant hand came from the forest clutching the carrige revealing a familiar face, at least... familiar to InuYasha. It was Izaiyoi's face. The hand went higher, and higher, until the full form of the ogre was clear to the eye, and someone was standing on the giant's shoulder.

" It's you!... Sesshomaru!" The hanyou called. Kagome raised her head and spotted the tall figure set atop the ogre's shoulder. Sesshomaru looked down at her. A human, this wasn't expected, no matter though, she will die along with the hanyou, the dog lord thought as he began to speak.

" Its been a long time since I've seen you... brother!" The inuyoukai called back from the ogre's shoulder. Kagome looked at InuYasha, then to Sesshomaru, brothers? she thought. Then he isn't a threat to us right? she thought again.

" InuYasha!" The thought-to-be Izaiyoi called out weakly. InuYasha smirked and opened his mouth to speak again.

" Do you really think I'd fall for that trick Sesshomaru?" The hanyou yelled to his half-brother. Then the green imp lifted his head and spoke.

" Stupid halfbreed! My lord has so much awsome power, it would be just that easy to bring a mortal back to life! So in favor he brought back your mother from the Netherworld, but I guess since you have no need of her, we'll just do away with this human instead!" Jaken called making Sesshomaru secretly astounded by his preformance.

InuYasha widened his eyes as he heard those last few words come from the imp's mouth. He turned to his thought-to-be mother and gave a look of worry. The shape shifter brought on her act now by hoarsally saying," I died once, so it's alright now." The ogre crushed her body holding the woman tight, as if he were threatning to kill her.

" Mother!" The hanyou cried, leaping straight for the shape-shifter, and cutting the chains that were bound to her neck, ankles, and wrists, falling right into Sesshomaru's trap. The shape-shifter woman fell from the ogre's hand and onto the ground. Kagome ran to the woman and said," Are you okay?" The shape shifter pretended to be unconsious as a response.

InuYasha bounded towards Sesshomaru with his claws threatning to tear the inuyoukai to shreds. Sesshomaru cast his whip at the hanyou making him fall to his death, that's when the shape-shifter woman weaved an orb of illusion, catching InuYasha in it, as well as Kagome.

3&3

The school girl's eyes flickered open, after what seemed to be a coma, and as she looked around it seemed as though she had been transported into a valley of peace. She tried to get up but something was forcing her down. That's when she caught the sight of InuYasha, with what she thought to be his mother. She looked at the the pond which held Inuyasha and the shape-shifter's reflections, but there was something amis about the woman's reflection. That woman, she has no face, Kagome thought. She tried to yell out to InuYasha but no sound would come from her ajar mouth.

Myoga, who had witnessed this scene, saw that Kagome was unreached by words alone, so with courage, the flea jumped to the school girl's neck, and began to suck her blood. Kagome felt the itchy sensation and instantly slapped a hand onto her neck. That's when Kagome was no longer possessed by the hallucinations that clouded her mind, but saw that she was teleported to a damp forest, near a lake. She also saw that the reason she couldn't move was because of chains that bound her to the cold ground. Small youkai pulled the shackles even tighter around Kagome, and the school girl groaned in pain. She attempted to knock the small demons out of her sight, but her hand couldn't reach them.

The shape-shifter woman was now, absorbing all of InuYasha's hateful thoughts, and watching her do this, Kagome saw InuYasha's reflection slowly morph into a child. That's when Jaken came scrambling up to the woman.

" You may do as you please with him once Lord Sesshomaru has no use for him, not now!" The imp yelled, not catching any attention in the shape-shifter what so ever. That's when Sesshomaru snuck up on the woman from behind, and killed her.

Kagome was then able to grasp a chain, wacking the small youkai that bound her to the ground. She stood once she was able to pull the chain from the ground. " InuYasha!" She cried running towards the hanyou. InuYasha had heard her yell out his name and snapped his eyes open, to see his cold-blooded half brother hovering over him. The hanyou instantly stood, and tried to unleash an attack, but was too late, for Sesshomaru had already grabbed him by the neck, holding up his poisoness claws.

The school girl stopped, as if surrendering to Sesshomaru's awsome power. The inulord lifted InuYasha higher into the air, and pushed his deathly claws through the hanyou's right eye. InuYasha moaned in pain, as agonizing torture was felt all around his right eye. The inuyoukai smirked with joy as he pulled a gemstone from his half-brother's pupil. He had finally found the Black Pearl.

Sesshomaru threw InuYasha to the right as if he were trash, and examined the precious gem in the palm of his hand. Kagome sprinted straight for InuYasha and helped him to his feet. The inulord suddenly thrust the jet black stone to the ground, reaching for the staff of two heads. Once he held the staff in his grasp, he touched the Black Pearl with the bottom tip of the two-headed staff, and a swirling portal of demonic power was opened before their very eyes.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru walked through the dark portal, with Jaken following after. Kagome turned to InuYasha, and looked anger-filled as she opened her mouth to talk.

3&3

Sesshomaru stared at the tomb for a while. It was his father's bones, that's all it was. The inuyoukai bounded through the misty sky of the afterlife, as if he were soaring through the air. He had longed for this moment his whole life, or at least, he thought he longed for it. Seconds later they were inside the tomb, looking at something Sesshomaru had not seen for a long time... it was the Tesusaiga.

He walked slowly, desiring this power, wanting it more than anything. The dog lord didn't hesitate to crack all of the bones that were scattered throughout the grave, as he stepped lightly to the sword. This was the moment of truth.

The inuyoukai reached for the Tesusaiga feeling its powerful aura of demonic energy. The sword was so temping to hold in the hand, and Sesshomaru found it irrisistable. He laid a hand on the Tesusaiga's handle, but a moment after he did, the sword unleashed a web of demonic energy through Sesshomaru's hand, scorching and buring the dog lord's palm. The mighty sword had rejected him.

Sesshomaru simply glared at his scorched palm, and whispered something no one else could hear but himself. Just then, InuYasha and Kagome appeared out of the blue.

InuYasha came charging at Sesshomaru with his claws as sharp as ever, but Sesshomaru had back-flipped in a quick jerk of the wind, sending his whip flying towards his half-brother. InuYasha had dodged it just in time, by leaping off the ground. Several more attacks were unleashed between the two brothers. That's when Myoga jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and spoke.

" Tell InuYasha to pull the sword from its rest! That way he could probably obtain a way to beat Sesshomaru in battle!" The flea said urgently. Kagome nodded her head once and called out to the hanyou.

" Pull out the sword InuYasha!" The school girl yelled. The hanyou instantly ran the opposite direction, in an attemp to pull the sword from the stone. He grasped its handle and pulled with all his strength. Thousands of electric jolts were sent up his body as he pulled even harder.

" I knew it! The sword was destined for InuYasha to weild!" Myoga yelled. But the flea's prediction seemed to be wrong, for when InuYasha took a strengthful pull at the weapon, its crying seized, but it didn't budge.

" Or... mabey not." Myoga said rubbing the back of his head. Then Kagome ran towards InuYasha and put a hand on the sword in order to lift his heavy body from the ground. InuYasha motioned for Kagome to stay where she was, and ran off again to face Sesshomaru. Kagome grasped the sword in tense fury, the same way you'd grasp someone's hand in determination.

InuYasha was breathing heavilly and leaping straight for Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru managed to set his brother off gaurd, by moving swiftly to the side of his target. InuYasha missed his enemy and fell to the bone-covered ground. The inuyoukai caught InuYasha by the neck, and lifted his sharp claws high into the air.

" Good-bye." Sesshomaru mumbled darkly as he thrust his claws at InuYasha'a neck. This was it.

" INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running straight for her ally, not realizing the Tesusaiga was still in her grasp. And in an istant Sesshomaru's ears were filled with the sound of a satifying clank. The dog lord stopped his attack inches before InuYasha's neck, and looked over his shoulder, to see a human girl with the Tesusaiga in hand.

" Oops." Kagome said. Everyone in sight was bewildered. Sesshomaru, especially.

" Never let me catch you off guard!" InuYasha yelled to his brother all of a sudden. But when the hanyou thought he had hit his target, Sesshomaru dissapeared into thin air. Then that's when he heard Kagome gasp. The hanyou turned and saw his haff-brother leaning over the school girl with a ghost-frightning face.

" You." Sesshomaru said to Kagome holding his claws in the air. The school girl trembled and screamed as the inuyoukai unleashed a toxic poison into the air from his deathly nails. Kagome backed away covering her mouth, but found her back against a wall, and with that, everything around the girl was melted down into waxy minerals because of the toxic gas that seeped through the air, and she sank into those melted bones, not knowing how long her life would last.

InuYasha widened his eyes as he saw Kagome become buired in melted bone carcus. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes, and gritted his teeth in sorrow and anger.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother saying," Why are you fond of this human? She should really mean nothing to you." InuYasha then came charging towards Sesshomaru with anger in his eyes. He bounded straight for the dog lord, and suprisingly hit his target near the kimono sleeve. Sesshomaru was shocked to the point where InuYasha had caught him widening his eyes.

" This is for Kagome!" InuYasha said, running up to Sesshomaru and slicing his shoulder spikes. The inulord's eyes widedned with suprise once more as he read the expression on InuYasha's face.

" And this one's for my mother!" The hanyou yelled, crushing Sesshomaru's shoulder armor into pieces. That's when the dog lord heard a movement in the melted bone carcus.

The wax-like bone remains shifted, and then Kagome rose from the waxy bone minerals.

" You tried to kill me just now! You really tried to kill me! Well now your really in for it!" The school girl said walking closer to InuYasha every character she spoke.

" Here." Kagome said giving InuYasha the Tesusaiga. It landed in the hanyou's hand with a small tap. That's when he drew the mighty weapon.

" Huh?! This is nothing but a stick of rust!" InuYasha said when he laid eyes apon the sword. Sesshomaru thought his brother was powerless if he couldn't summon the true form of Tesusaiga, so within seconds his mouth grew up to his pointed ears, which were now becoming bent downward, slowly his kimono became furr, his eyes glew red, he began to stand on all fours, his arms grew so that they were equal in length with his legs, and he was slowly morphing into his true self. A dog.

Jaken staggered to his Master and yelled, " Let's see you a hanyou try to beat the equal purity of Lord Sesshomaru!" The inuyoukai bounded straight for InuYasha, and had caught him in his paw. Kagome and Jaken fled and tried to find a safe place to watch the battle, and ran to the other side of the tomb. InuYasha franticly tried to injure Sesshomaru with the sword, but found that Tesusaiga wouldn't even make a dent in the inulord's flesh.

The hanyou fell from Sesshomaru's paw, and sprinted to the opposite side of the grave. There he waited for his half-brother to unleash another strengthful attack at himself, but no giant paws threatened InuYasha. Instead of blowing a direct attack, Sesshomaru stood where he was, and opened his mouth slightly ajar. Then, green saliva fell from the inulord's mouth, oozing its way to the ground. Ewwwwww! I didn't even know you could do that Milord, Jaken thought with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Ominous greenish gas spread through the air, when the drool had reached the ground, also destroying the bones scattered throughout the tomb. InuYasha covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his yukata. Myoga came bouncing up to Kagome's shoulder, and opened his mouth to talk.

" Get to higher ground Kagome! These toxic gases could melt down human flesh in seconds! Hurry!" The flea yelled. Kagome gasped and headed to the wall. It had over-grown vines stretched out all over it, and the school girl used them as ropes to climb up the steep wall of the tomb. Sesshomaru caught InuYasha defensless as he clutched the hanyou in between his fangs.

" Oh, well! At least this sword is good for something!" InuYasha hollered stabbing the sword into Sesshomaru's giant eye. The inuyoukai howled in pain, and leapt to the top of the tomb, not even stopping when he was about to crash into the hanyou braced himself for the impact, as the giant dog brought him up from the shoulder-bone ceiling of the grave.

In the impact InuYasha had fallen from the doglord's teeth, falling onto the shoulder plate of his deceased father. He groaned in never-ending torture. Kagome ran up to him and tried to pull him to his feet, but InuYasha didn't let her. The school girl was outradged. Was InuYasha just going to stand here when a menacing dog giant could tear him apart!? Kagome thought, until the hanyou stood and looked into her eyes.

" Stand back Kagome! I don't want you to get hurt!" InuYasha yelled making Kagome's thoughts come to a short end. Did that mean he wants to protect me? The school girl wondered.

Sesshomaru was... he didn't have a word for it. When InuYasha said those things,... it just made the inulord feel something in his heart, something... different. But as soon as the sensation came, it dissapeared, just like any other old thought.

" Sesshomaru! I will win against you! I have to protect Kagome!" InuYasha called, leaping towards Sesshomaru with the Tesusaiga in hand. Sesshomaru bounded towards the sky and back down at InuYasha, and now they were ready for it. It was the end for one of them.

As sudden as the wind, the Tesusaiga glew a briliant white, and grew to an enormous size. InuYasha didn't notice this transformation, but heaved the mighty sword through the intersection of Sesshomaru's paw, and up his forearm, slicing it off with one quick blow of Tesusaiga's demonic power. Sesshomaru widened his eyes for the third time that day, but not because of the pain. It was more because of the shame. Shame... of a lost battle yet again. Shame... of losing it to a hanyou. Shame... of everything. Why am I? The dog lord thought, not being able to finish the sentance even in his mind.

The hayou was already hacking at the inuyoukai with the weapon, once Sesshomaru had fallen. That time Jaken called out his Master's name. The imp saw Sesshomaru as someone else for what what seemed to be decades as the inulord helplessly fell. He saw Sesshomaru as his pupil again, thinking about all of those times when Young Lord Sesshomaru, helplessly fell under his teaching. Tears streamed down the imp's cheeks as he called out a breathy whisper, which no one else could hear but himself. He whispered," You silly pup."

" How could you encourage something like that! You're dispicable!" Kagome yelled, throwing a skull at Jaken. And in the imp's mind she was right. He was dispicable. He was a dispicable person, for he had taught Sesshomaru how to fight. He had sent a horrible creature into the world,... a murdering, blood-thirsty thing! Was it because of him, that Sesshomaru had become a montster?

The inulord fell, his eyes open watching the world around him in shades of red. The only thing I don't inherit from my father,... is his way to win wars, Sesshomaru thought, for what he didn't know to be the second time in his life.

A.N." So sorry I haven't updated! Internet problems. XD I know all of you guys have seen tis in da series, but it's a little different, right? Tell me what you think. Please review! Thank you to all the people who favorited, followed, or reveiwed. THANX! ( = 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Princess Sara

It was after acouple seconds that Sesshomaru had realized his arm had been hacked off. He put his right hand over his fatal injury and swept over the grasslands. Curse that wretched InuYasha, the inulord thought as he continued gliding through the forests.

The sky slowly dimmed as the inuyoukai ventured farther into unfamiliar territory. He knew that he would have to stop and rest, but where could he go? He wasn't in well enough conditions to battle for land, and everything around him was swarming with enemies. His weapon range was low, he lacked in defense, because InuYasha had shattered his armor, and worst of all, he was weak from lack of sleep, which he never thought would be an issue.

The dog lord's swift glides were slowly morphing into sprints, then runinng, and when the moon was at its peak, all Sesshomaru's body could manage was a light walk. The inuyoukai was quickly falling into the arms of sleep... almost too quickly though. That's when he spotted it. There was a battle taking place, deep within the fields.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't head east from there, because if he did, he would walk right into the Sea of Illusion. And if he ventured west from there, he could faintly see a lake, that was to enormous for him to cross, even if he did have the stregth to teleport. He had to go through the swarm of soilders, unless he wanted to give up on his life and die in the grasslands. So with reluctantcy, the inulord headed for the battle enforces.

The dog lord had collected enough strength to walk a little faster, and when he approached the army, it was smaller than he expected, and seemed as if more of an amush group. The armored men didn't notice Sesshomaru's company, until he knocked down all of the back forces with his whip. They turned instantly.

" It's a demon!" The captin shouted. All of the men then caught sight of Sesshomaru but one of the soilders noticed the dog lord's left arm, it wasn't there.

" But look! It's injured!" The soilder yelled, catching the captin's attention. Once the man had said that, the inulord felt so strange..., like a small person was walking all over his heart, or like someone was lifting it in pace with his breathing..., this didn't feel pleasant at all. In fact, it felt like a sore throat entered his senses every time he exhaled. It felt like sorrow, no not sorrow, more related to nostalga, or angust..., or... something else that Sesshomaru was familiar of. Whatever it was, the inuyoukai despised it, just like he despised anything else that crossed his path.

Within seconds the army foces were beaten by Sessshomaru's ruthless hands, as he cast his whip through their amush squad. And yet, the inulord hadn't noticed he had aided the people being ambushed.

Thre was a fort just ahead of Sesshomaru, but he didn't even bother trying to end their lives, for he was dizzy from all the blood he had lost, and too weak to summon his whip once again, so he walked past the fort like it was invisible.

" Look, men." The general of that fort whispered as he saw a youkai just save their lives. Evreyone in the hideout was so greatful to the demon lord that had rescued them, but at the same time, confused.

" Lady Sara, I think this preformance might bring about interest to you." One of the soilders said pointing at the youkai, walking away from the slain assasins. The princess of their castle was astonished at the sight, and also deeply greatful. Sara, unlike any other princess, was blessed with the gift of sympathy and thanks, and when she saw the youkai's wounds were deep, fatal and to her eyes, painful, she felt both sympathy and great thanks.

The princess had watched the youkai dissapear into the forest, just tracing his light steps with her eyes, and when he was no longer in sight, she smiled. Sara, now felt as though it was her duty to say how greatful she was to this inulord who had saved their fort from an unknown ambush. And now she would do whatever it takes to thank that inuyoukai.

3&3

Princess Sara had told her father about the happening at the fort, and had pleaded to thank the youkai. The lord of the castle shook his head, that was full of many confusing matters. The princess begged even heavier, until her father had made a fair desicion about the matter.

" My dear, if you want to thank the youkai that badly, then you must... under one firm condition." The lord said making Sara give a nod of agreement.

" We will send out troops to spy on it, and if it is civillized and won't harm us, you may go and see the creature." The princess nodded her head once more embracing her father. She whispered a soft thank you into his ear before she headed to her quaters. This desicion was the best the lord of the castle could think of, for he couldn't let his only daughter go out to thank a demon who may not tolerate humans.

3&3

Sesshomaru smelled their presence, but couldn't hear their their movments among the forest plants. He hated be watched, but with him not being able to sleep the nights before, his condition grew worse, so he couldn't do anything about it. With every last ounce of his strength, he pulled his furr pelt closer to his wounded chest. The soft furr, quickly absorbed his blood, turning it's creamy-white consistancy into a slight spies watched him do this, they watched him do everything else he did that day, and Sesshomaru hated every passing hour because of that.

The spies had sent out word that the youkai wasn't doing anything harmful, but the lord of the castle told them to watch him for a month, for he was convinced all demons were the same, and that eventually Sesshomaru would do something threatning, like all youkai do.

The inulord was watched again the next day, and he HATED IT! All he wanted was just a little privacy, and now these people drop in on him. He wasn't strong enough to fight them, so he tried speaking with them, but all that came from his mouth were tired mumbles and mutters. So, he laid his head back agaist the tree once more, with a small thud. Sesshomaru couldn't sleep that night either, for the spies didn't even budge from their places. All eyes were laid apon the inuyoukai, as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier, but he kept them wide open, for the inuyoukai had a strong secrect about his sleeping. The secrect was that he talked all through the night, in his sleep, and that he might say something ridiculous like the last time he was caught doing it, so with reluctancy he managed to stay awake the whole night, yet again.

Within one week, Sesshomaru had noticed something about himself. He was completely fithly! His pale-like skin was so dirty, that it almost seemed tan, his kimono was torn, and his hair had small twigs, and dirt rubbed into it completely! He gave a slight grunt of dicomfort, and that grunt turned into widedned eyes as the INUlord discovered it was flea season. Great! Just great! Sesshomaru thought. If he didn't bathe either that day or the next day, he'd contact the fleas. But how could he bathe when some female spies were watching him? Normally he'd groom himself with his tounge when in his true form, but he was too weak to summon that form, and wouldn't gain the abilty to summon it, until another full moon passes. Sesshomaru gave a howl, when one flea had already sunk its way through his hair. That's when Sesshomaru's perserverance twig snapped.

The inulord stood and walked away from his tree, and unfortunately the spies followed. The inuyoukai eventually came to a hot spring, and looked down at it for a while. He was so used to licking himself he had forgotten what a hot spring looked like, and now he was here standing in front of one. Hoping that all female eyes were turned away, he... he... still couldn't do it with people watching! He turned to the hidden spies and yelled," Don't you know when to leave, or at least let me bathe here without eyes all over me!?" All Sesshomaru's yell turned out to be was a normal tone of voice, but the spies still heard it, so they left back to the castle, giving the inulord the privacy he had longed for.

3&3

Sara had heard of the servants' return. They came saying that the youkai wished to bathe, and asked for privacy, and when the lord of the castle dismissed the spies, he called for someone to bring his daughter to the main hall, where he would be waiting for her. Princess Sara came to her father's side almost too quickly, and bowed lightly as she entered the room.

" Yes, father?" The princess asked hoping for the permission to thank the strange youkai. The lord of the castle looked down apon his daughter and sighed, then told her she may go and see the demon. Sara smiled brightly and embraced her father before heading out to the forests.

3&3

Sesshomaru gave a slight sound of bliss as he was, again, glowing with angelic features. He was now, rid of fleas and wounds purified. The inulord looked down at Tensaiga, and thought..., he thought about it compared to Tesusaiga, who had gave him those fatal injuries. Compared to that awsome sword, his own was usless.

" Give me the Tesusaiga." The inulord mumbled just as Sara aproched him. She hid behind a tree and looked him over. He had long, silky, white hair, and magestic, angelic features, an expesive kimono with fine lace trimmed up the silky sleeves, intense armor and shoulder spikes rested apon him, his skin was so fair it almost seemed pale, and yet he wasn't glowing with one thing Sara came across in everyone she had met..., a smile.

As Sara was walking a step closer to the youkai, a hoarse, and high-pitched voice was heard.

" M-milord! I've been looking everywere for you! Curse that InuYasha! He not only took the Tesusaiga, but took your left arm too. Umm... Lord Sesshomaru?" The imp babbled as he walked closer to the inuyoukai. Lord Sesshomaru, so that was his name, Princess Sara thought watching the two in conversation.

Sesshomaru spun around instantly when he had heard the movment in the brush. Jaken was confused for a moment, until a young woman appeared from behind the shadows. Sara came closer to the youkai and stopped, bowing down on her hands and knees.

" I-I wish to thank you for saving our fort from amush." The princess said in a quavering voice. Sesshomaru gave a growl of disgust. Why would she thank him? Fort? Amush? Why did she speak of such words as though she'd been in the battle herself? She was a woman, was she not? Woman wern't fit to battle, right? Giving another rough sigh, the inulord turned his head away from her. Sara bowed respectfully before leaving the two youkai there, worldless.

Who was that? What did she want? Why did she come? For gratitude's sake, was it? Dispicable! There was no soul on those lands who would show thanks to a youkai. Not a soul! She's plotting to destroy me! I know that's what she's doing! All humans treated youkai the same, and Sesshomaru assumed she was no different, that she would return with soilders, and that he would be ablitterated from existance.

3&3

" Thank the kami you've returned! " The lord of the castle exclaimed when he saw his daughter run up the main hall.

" Father! " She shouted wrapping her arms around him. Sara embraced the lord of the castle tightly, and felt a hot tear run down her cheek. She cried for joy, because she had finally earned the oppritunity to show her gratitude to the strange youkai.

That night Sara gazed out her balcony window, and was breathless at the sight of the sunset stretched out from the horizon. The orange pinkish sky spread its arms onto the forest trees, making them glow with beauty. The princess looked to her flute, that was resting on the sheet of her futon. She reached for it and decided she would give the strange youkai one last gift of gratitude, before she went to sleep.

3&3

Sesshomaru's pointed ears were filled with a sound. What was this wind-like noise? He hadn't heard these sounds before, or had he? The soft noise was so quaint, and almost... beautiful. The doglord was-no words could exactly reach him. He set his head back onto the tree, and listened to the soothing sounds of the wind-like noises. Now the inuyoukai was sure he had heard these noises before..., somewere...

Jaken looked up at his Master's almost calm face. Sesshomaru's facial expression hadn't been this... relaxed ... in decades. The imp tried to understand what was making his lord's mind ease. Jaken listened closely. He was certain it was a sound. If anything were to calm Sesshomaru like this, it had to be a sound. The imp could hear nothing until soft whistling filled his old ears with bliss.

The two youkai listened, listened close. Both of them didn't want the sound to end, but as it got softer and softer, it was soon gone into the wind. I guess that's how it came, Sesshomaru thought looking up at the swaying branches over his head.

3&3

Princess Sara set her flute down onto her futon once more. She had decided she owed her very life to the youkai who had saved their fort. Sara gave a relaxed breath, and kept looking out her balcony window. She saw the stars. The princess looked up at the pitch black of the night, smuthered with glowing lights. The blackness of the sky and the stars were opposites but they looked wonderous together.

" The night is just like Lord Sesshomaru," Sara started in a soft whisper, " he is cold and dark, but still beautiful." She ended, her eyelids weighing a ton. Sara finally gave in to the arms of sleep, and without any regrets she let her tired eyes rest. Her breathing calmed and she began to sleep.

3&3

" Where has Sara gone off to now? " The lord of the castle asked a soilder. The armored man gave a low bow and opened his mouth to reply.

" She has gone to see the youkai again Milord." The soilder replied for the eleventh time that week. Princess Sara went to see Sesshomaru almost every day, and with that thought, the lord of the castle stood.

" Ready the troops!" The lord shouted to the man.

" S-Sire?" The soilder stuttered confused. The lord looked angrilly down at his soilders.

" I SAID READY THE TROOPS!" The lord of the castle yelled.

" Y-y-yes S-Sire. B-bu-t, why?" A frightened troop member asked.

" I will not let my daughter's heart be stolen away by a demon!" The lord said ordering his troops to prepare for battle, once more.

3&3

Sara had gone to a feild to pick flowers for the inulord, and found herself feeling happier than usual. The grasslands glew with beauty and were filled with wild flowers. She had already collected a bundle of them, and arranged them so that they looked presentable. That's when she heard horse's hooves beat the ground in the distance.

Her father came down the path with army forces, and were about to turn into the forest. Sara's eyes widened, and she ran to her father with tears in them.

" Sara, I want you to return to the castle!" The lord said to his daughter as she approached. The princess countinued to run as she heard the words come from her father's mouth. She pulled on the reins of the horse and opened her mouth to speak.

" Father please! Don't do this! Lord Sesshomaru is our savior!" Sara screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks, in endless rivers.

" Sara stop this foolishness! Go back to the castle!" The lord of the castle yelled back, furious. Sara disobeyed and continued to pull the reins of the horse. That's when her father whipped her off her grip. Flowers blew in the wind.

3&3

Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes from their rest, and saw them. Humans... with weapons.

The inulord looked away from his executioners, and gave a grunt of displeasure. He knew this would happen. He knew the girl was plotting against him. He knew she would do this, like all humans do to him.

Jaken stepped up and spoke. " Shall I do away with them, M-milord?" The imp asked looking at his Master. Sesshomaru motoined for him to do so until the captin shouted something.

" Riffle squad to the front!" The lord shouted. Riffles? What were riffles? This exclaimation made Sesshomaru hault Jaken's attack. The inuyoukai waited in a curious trans. But his trans was broken with the sound of that whistle. It calmed Sesshomaru, what was this thing that made such a heavenly sound? Was it..., a flute?

Suddenly there was a horrible sound, and Sesshomaru turned fast, with the smell of gun powder overwhelming his senses. Small capsule-like thinghys were thrown at him, and the inuyoukai had to admit, they were fast. No matter, Sesshomaru thought casting his whip at the vessle/capsule thinghy migigs, sending the fast containments the opposite direction. Without a doubht the riffle squad was dead.

" Retreat! Everyone back to the castle!" The captin shouted. All of the men rode on horse-back, returning to the castle.

3&3

Sesshomaru stood when the moon was at its peak and walked for the first time in a week. He looked back and saw smoke in the air, and turned again back at his destination. Why do all of memories start with a smoke-covered world? Sesshomaru asked himself, grunting at his own question. " Ridiculous." The inulord muttered walking away from the cloud of smoke that resembled his worst nightmares.

A.N." SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for da long wait! AND VERY SORRY FOR NO RIN_CHAN YET! SHE IS COMING REALLY SOON! Please hang in there, readers! Thanks to all the people who favorited followed or reveiwed! XD 


End file.
